


Notion

by halseys



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halseys/pseuds/halseys
Summary: Toro Rosso become the first team to hire a girl to race in their team full time for 2017. Life isn't that easy for Alana being a girl in the paddock and being teammates with Carlos, Max and Daniel.





	1. Work On Me

"Toro Rosso's new driver is a girl...?" Max snorts, reading the newest article posted about his former teams new hire for 2017. Alana Ramos, a Spanish driver who had finished fourth overall in GP3 and third in GP2. Her results were impressive, but impressive enough to be a Formula 1 driver? Max wasn't sure. He'd seen her around the paddock a few times though he'd never spoken to the Spaniard. He had noticed her body, her hair, her smile... her ass, but he was sure everybody noticed that. She was gorgeous, long dark hair, green eyes and an olive complexion; beautifully Spanish.

"What's wrong with that?" Ricciardo raises an eyebrow at him, frowning a little.

"Can she handle it?"

"Why wouldn't she be able to?"

"Because she's a girl?" He laughs, scrolling through his phone, "a very gorgeous girl," he adds, taking a long look through her Instagram; a mixture of holiday pictures, photos of friends and her racing results. He follows her and notices she's already following him.

"I wouldn't let her hear you say that, mate."

"She's good on track, but let's see. I guess if she can drive a car like that, she'd know how to get your engines going-" A loud cough interrupts his comment. Both Red Bull riders turn to see Christian there, eyes wide and of course, Alana was stood next to him.

"Boys, I thought I should introduce you to Alana as she will soon be joining the Red Bull team." As he speaks he glares at Max, the young man not making a good first impression.

"Alana, meet Dan and Max."

"Hi," she smiles softly, shaking Dan's hand politely, before turning to Max, shaking his, then pulling him a little closer, "I expected some immature people to make those kind of comments, I thought better of you though Max." She slips her hand out of his and steps back in line with Christian.

"C'mon, I'll introduce you to the boys downstairs," Christian steers her out the room before turning back,

"Not another comment like that, okay?" He growls, Max holds his hands up in defence, feeling like a school child being told off by their teacher.

"Promise." Dan just laughs, watching them leave, "good job mate." He adds sarcastically, as Max rolls his eyes.

 

___________

 

"Well done." Max looks up from his notes to see Alana stood above him, smiling.

"Thank you," he nods, "Podium for you too today." Alana looks a little surprised that Max had paid any attention to her race results.

"Yeah, it was good. Shame I can't fight for second in the championship anymore." She pouts.

"Third is impressive."

"But not as impressive as my looks?" She bites back, Max sighs. He'd hoped she had forgotten about their previous meeting.

"Right... I'm sorry about that. I was out of order."

"You were. I didn't get those results by being pretty, I did it by working my ass off everyday and training and fighting to get them, just like you."

"I know, you work hard... Being gorgeous is just a bonus for you." He smirks, as he sees a little blush come to Alana's cheeks. She just rolls her eyes.

"Sure," she replies sarcastically, "see you later Maximilian."

 

__________

 

Max watches as Dan and Alana are sat in hospitality, talking and laughing. Alana throws her head back laughing at something Daniel has said; the noise fills the whole room, and it's like she's the centre of attention but nobody is really looking at her. Nobody but him. Daniel waves him over, and doesn't notice the way Alana's face drops a little as he joins them.

"Hi." Max greets.

"Hiya Maxy." Dan grins, pushing him on the shoulder as he takes a seat.

"Hi Maximilian," she smiles but it's not the same smile as she had before, the one before he came over, "I'd best be off actually, gotta find out my testing dates for next year." She sends them both a nod before disappearing from their hospitality area.

"She doesn't like me." Max states.

"She does... She just doesn't like what you said about her."

"I apologised!"

"You apologised by saying she was pretty, hardly the apology she wanted."

"What? Should I say she's ugly?"

"No," Dan laughs, "she wants you to not care how she looks, or that she is a girl. She wants you to look at her results and not feel like she has to prove to you why Toro Rosso picked her."

"Right. I can do that."

"Can you?"

"I'll apologise properly." Max promises.

"Go on then, go now. She isn't really finding out he testing times."

"Right." Max nods, before trailing off go find Alana. She wasn't far away, she was chatting to Antonio, her future head mechanic, only a few feet away. Max watches as she tries to avoid his gaze. "Can I have a word?" He asks, as they finish speaking.

"What's up?" Alana asks, as Antonio walks away, she desperately wants him to stay.

"I've been an idiot."

"You have. Why...?" She quips.

"I'm sorry about what I said."

"You already apologised."

"Not properly. You deserve a better apology. Toro Rosso picked you for the team because your talented, unbelievably so. You're strong and hard working and you've done it on your own, not because of your beauty but because you deserve it and I hope you don't let idiots like me make you doubt that."

"Thank you." Alana grins.

"Are we good?"

"We're good." She pulls him in for a quick hug, making the Dutch driver smile, "No more of that though, right?"

"No more." He promises.

 

__________

 

"That's not fair!" Max walks through the paddock, his ears perking as he hears shouts down the side of one of the motorhomes, his interest deepening as he sees Alana, phone pressed to her ear, "I didn't do anything wrong... You're not listening to me... Alex, please..." Max feels as if he's invading her privacy as she starts to sob against the phone, he can see her wiping at her eyes and tugging her hair. As he goes to leave, her eyes catch his, briefly but enough for her to know he's been watching. She freezes before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone. Max swallows before walking towards her, realising walking away would be stranger than speaking to her.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"No," Alana's voice shakes as she speaks, more tears threatening to spill, "My boyfriends being an asshole, as usual."

"I'm sorry," he frowns, "want a hug?" Alana smiles a little, before nodding and wrapping her arms around Max, tucking her head into his neck.

"Thanks." She whispers, not letting go. Max rubs at her back, soothing her upset.

"No problem," he pulls back and wipes away the tears dripping down her cheeks, "don't cry, it's sad to see you upset. Everyone looks better with a smile?." He teases. She sniffs, trying to keep the tears back before smiling genuinely.

"This is the weirdest moment of my life. Max Verstappen is wiping my tears away." She laughs.

"And there it is! That smile looks good." He winks. Alana's phone starts to ring in her hand, Max notices the caller ID. Alex with a heart emoji next to it.

"I best answer this. Thank you again." She says before answering the call and turning away.

 

__________

 

Max wonders if it's possible for your heart to actually beat out of your chest as he watches the second to last lap of the GP2 race. Alana was currently fourth, though she had pitted more recently than the cars in front and she was lapping a lot quicker. He felt on edge as he watched her pass the third place driver easily, and found himself rooting for her to pass Pierre Gasly even though he considered him a friend.

The last lap goes by quickly and Alana is lining up Pierre for a last corner over take. Max bites down on his bottom lip as he watches her Red Bull sponsored car overtake her teammate as they cross the line. 2nd place - Alana Ramos.

Okay. That girl is impressive.

 

__________

 

"She's awesome." Max stands next to Carlos as he observes Alana making her way around the room, meeting and greeting people with a friendly smile and a kiss on the cheek, "Really awesome."

"Don't even think about it." Carlos sighs, knowing that look in Max's eye.

"I'm definitely thinking about it." Max grins, biting down on his bottom lip.

"You don't stand a chance with her mate, and she has a boyfriend."

"I can be persuasive." He protests. "Come on then, let's see this charm." Carlos smirks as he notices Alana making her way over to them,

"Hey Alana." Alana places kisses on both his cheeks before moving to Max.

"Carlos... Maximilian. Nice to see you." She smiles, Max can feel his heartbeat rising a little, he loved to see her smile but that smile aimed at him, it was like a whole new experience.

"Are you enjoying your first Red Bull Christmas party?" Carlos asks.

"It's... Interesting. It's a good way to get to know everyone." She laughs, looking around the room, most mechanics are on the dance floor, clearly a few bottles of beer in and dancing as if nobody is watching, "Everybody is happy. It's nice."

"Hopefully there will be many more of these to come for us, eh?" Carlos holds up his champagne glass as they all clink their glasses in cheers, "I think Santana wants a dance, so I best not let her down." Carlos grins at Max, sending him a wink behind Alana's back as he dances away.

"How many drinks has he had?" Alana asks, jokingly as she watches his seriously bad dance moves.

"One is too many for Carlos!" Max watches the girl beside him as she laughs at the attempts of dancing on the floor, "do you fancy getting some fresh air?"

"Um, sure."

___________

 

"I sometimes forget that England is so cold." Alana shivers involuntarily at the cold December night.

"Here." Max slips off his coat and puts it over Alana's shoulders.

"Thanks." Max leads them to a little outdoor seating area that had been laid out for the party; though it was empty due to everybody being on the dance floor.

"Are you looking forward to getting into the car?"

"Of course, yeah. It's a little scary though, twenty years of my life have been leading up to this, what if it all goes wrong?"

"It won't." Max promises, "you've done it in GP3 and GP2. You can do it in Formula 1. I'm sure."

"Thanks, it means a lot to have a friend who knows how it feels. You being so young, people doubted you could do it and me being a girl, it feels like everyone is against me sometimes. Most of the fans are men and I can tell they don't like the idea of a woman in their sport. They only like us around if we're there to be looked at." Alana sighs. Max rests a hand on her back in comfort.

"Times are changing now. You'll prove them wrong and you'll show them what women can really do and if you ever need reminding of that, then just come to me."

"You've changed you're mind quickly after your previous comments?"

"Maybe because I just didn't see someone before you that I believed could do it." Max smiles softly, drawing circles on her back, making goosebumps arise on her arms and she's sure it's not just because of the cold weather.

"Max..." She whispers, leaning into him a little.

"There you are!" Dan shouts, making them jump apart. "Max, come on. It's time for your speech!"


	2. Conversation Piece

"Have you seen Alana?"

"Ah, you just missed her." Christian tells him, "her boyfriend picked her up about ten minutes ago."

"Oh." Max pouts, he was hoping they could finish what had almost started earlier.

"Sorry mate, was it important?"

"No. I guess not." He sighs.

"I can give you her number?"

"That would be great. Thanks."

 

__________

 

Unknown _: You left without saying goodbye x_

Alana _: Who's this?_

Unknown _: Maximilian._

Alana _: How did you get my number?_

Max _: Christian gave it to me, I wanted to finish our conversation from earlier but you left._

Alana _: There was nothing more. I have a boyfriend._

Alana _: Don't text me again._

________

 

"Danny! Hello!" Alana grins, kissing both his cheeks.

"Alana, looking lovely as always." The Australian smiles widely.

"Why thank you," she winks, "how was your Christmas and New Year?"

"Good! Not sure I remember much of it. Yours?"

"Great. Just spent it with Alex."

"Not your family?"

"No. Um, my family and Alex don't really get along very well so it was best just the two of us."

"Oh." Dan falters, "if it works for you! Excited to get in the car?"

"Yeah can't wait." Alana claps her hands together excitedly, "I think today will be interesting."

"I'll try not to go too fast and show you up." He winks, obviously joking.

"Sure, sure!" She grins. "Um, no Max today?"

"No, he's got some sponsor event on today."

"Okay." Alana breathes out a sigh of relief, at least she didn't have to worry about that as well today.

 

________

 

Alana checks on her laps, she'd completed 102 on her first day and her times were almost the same as Carlos' which set her at ease. Her worst fears of being slow and awful in the car not seeming to be true. Now, she just couldn't wait to race!

Roll on Australia.

 

_______

 

Max _: Told you you'd be great_.

 

_______

 

Alana is buzzing, the excitement and adrenaline is already rushing through her veins and it's only Thursday. She was itching to get into the car, to experience the feeling of actually racing one of these monsters. But first, she had to take part in the pre race press conference, and she wasn't looking forward to a bunch of reporters questioning as she's a girl if she was ready for this. As she takes her seat on the left of the front row, she sees Max take his seat in the middle, beside her.

"Hi."

"Maximilian." She greets with a nod, which gets her a grin in response, before he turns away, "Actually, Max." She taps on his arm to get his attention which she receives straight away, "If I start drowning out here, will you save me?" She bites down on her bottom lip, clearly nervous to face all these people and questions. Alana worries all the media training she had been through the past few months may just slip out of her mind.

"Course I'll save you."

 

________

 

_"My question is for Alana. Do you think this is a defining moment for women in motorsport?"_

_"I'd like to think so. I hope we can change people's opinions that men are the ones who should be dominate in sport in general but especially in Motorsport. To be the first woman to race in Formula 1, it's important for girls to see this and see it's a possibility for them too."_

_"Alana, have all of your fellow drivers been positive about your transition into Formula 1?"_

_"Yes. As far as I know, everyone's happy."_

_"Max, you haven't been shy about talking about women coming into Formula 1. You've said they're not strong enough, so now what's your opinion?"_

_"I was wrong before. They are strong enough and I hope more women come into the sport. Alana can do it, she's impressive, she can drive so why should we treat her any different because she's a girl?"_

_________

 

Alana: _Thank you for what you said. It was very nice of you Maximilian._

Max: _It's the same stuff as I've been saying to you. I believe it. Good luck in free practice._

 

__________

 

Tenth!! Tenth!! Alana jumps around the garage, happiness radiating off her. Her first ever race and she'd scored points. Nothing was going to bring her down tonight.

"Well done babe." Alex presses his lips against hers, before pulling her into a hug.

"Alex, this is the best day of my life!" Alana grins, checking her name on the sheets over and over, she'd actually done it, it wasn't just a dream.

 

__________

 

"Alana." Max calls out to her as she's walking through the paddock, about to grab her stuff to leave and return to the hotel.

"Maximilian! Well done today, fourth place after that shitty pit stop you had. That's amazing." Alana pull him into a hug, nuzzling her head into his neck.

"You scored points in your first ever race, Lana. That's incredible. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you." Alana can feel tears building up in her eyes, the reality of it all hitting her.

"Are you coming for a drink with the team?"

"I'd love to but-"

"Alana! Come on!" Alex growls, Max looks behind him to see her boyfriend impatiently waiting.

"Sorry." She shouts before turning back to Max, "I'd best get back."

"You don't want to celebrate your points?"

"Of course I do, but Alex doesn't want to, so..."

"He could go back and you could stay?"

"You don't know Alex," Alana sighs, "I can't. Maybe next time. Bye Maxi." Max frowns, watching Alex growl words at Alana which leave her wincing and he grabs her arm and pulls her into the waiting car. He feels uncomfortable watching the whole exchange.

 

___________

 

Max: _Hope all is good? Congrats on your points again._

Alana: _All is good. See you in China._


	3. Walls

"No, no, you don't understand. We're in two separate rooms." Alana glares at the receptionist.

"I'm sorry Miss, but I have hear Alana Ramos and Max Verstappen in Room 531. There must have been a mix up," she explains, "there is two beds." Sofia rolls her eyes before turning her attention to her rival beside her.

"Are you not gonna say anything?" She growls.

"It's only for three nights, what's the harm?" Max smirks, "we can cuddle in bed together if we get cold." Alana's face drops at the comment, hurt etched over her face.

"You're happy about it, aren't you?" She pouts, "I thought you were starting to actually treat me as an equal but I get it now, I'm still a girl at the end of the day and that's all you see me as. Another one to try and get in your bed? You'd never make that comment to any of the boys, so do I have to be any different?" Max's heart sinks as he sees tears start to build up in her green eyes.

"Alana, I..." For once in his life, Max is speechless. He wanted to tell her how much he was beginning to like her, that she was gorgeous, intelligent and funny. Yes, he did want to get her into bed, but it was starting to be so much more than that.

But he knew saying any of that would only make things so much worse so he just stays silent.

"Nothing to say? That's unlike you." She quips, hurt being taken over by anger.

"Can you not just give us another room?" She asks the receptionist.

"I'm sorry. We're fully booked because of the race." Alana huffs.

"Fine. I'll track Christian or Franz down, get them to sort this," she explains before rushing of life in search of the Brit, leaving Max staring after her.

 

________

 

"Sorted?" Max asks, looking up from his bed as Alana walks in.

"I'm here, with my suitcase, does that look like it's sorted?"

"I guess not."

"No, exactly." She huffs, throwing her suitcase onto the floor and laying back on the hotel bed. They sit in silence for a few minutes before she lets out a heavy sigh, "I'm sorry for being a bitch."

"You're not. I was wrong for saying that."

"You were." She agrees, before sitting up, "the truth is I know that if Alex found out about this, he'd hit the roof and I can't deal with that."

"It's not our fault though?"

"It doesn't matter. He just gets unbelievably jealous and goes crazy."

"I won't tell."

"Thanks."

"He doesn't... He doesn't hurt you does he?"

"Alex? No. He's just possessive sometimes." Alana explains, playing with the sleeves of her jumper, obviously uncomfortable with the questions.

"Sorry. I just- why are you with him then?"

"I don't think I know how to be without him, we've been together for six years."

"Maybe you wouldn't know if you could if you didn't try."

"I love him."

"Is that enough?"

"Maybe, I don't know."

 

________

 

 

"Can you close your eyes?" Alana calls out from the bathroom.

"Why?" Max laughs.

"I forgot to bring my clothes with me into the shower."

"Okay." He closes his eyes. "They're closed." The bathroom door slowly opens and Max has to will himself not to open his eyes, as he hears the zip of her suitcase being opened and then hears her retreat back to the bathroom.

"Okay, safe." She tells him, before coming out of the bathroom, in her pajamas, a pair of tight fitting shorts and vest top to match.

Usually with her body dressed in overalls Max can't see the soft curve to her hips or toned bronzed legs that lie underneath the suit. The sight is enough to make Max's mouth water. Max can't help but also admire her bare, makeup free face, she was just a gorgeous without it.

"Stop staring at me."

"Sorry." Max says quickly before directing his gaze back down to the book in his lap.

"I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight Maximilian." "Goodnight Alana."

 

________

 

By the time Max woke up, Alana was gone. Only messed up sheets on her bed to show she was there at all.

 

_________

 

"What's going on here?" Max wanders into the hospitality kitchen to make a request for himself for tomorrow only to find Alana alone in the kitchen and she was baking...?

"Cupcakes!"

"Cupcakes?" Max questions, tilting his head like a confused puppy.

"Of course, it's not a good race weekend without cupcakes!" She grins, flour covering hey hands and a lot over her jeans and tshirt, "wanna help?"

"Eh, it's not really a part of my diet?"

"As if it's supposed to be a part of mine!" She laughs, "I don't eat them, it just helps me relax I guess, and the team likes them."

"Sure then, why not?"

 

_________

 

"You did not just throw flour over me!"

"And what if I did?"

"Max!" Alana yelps, and picks up a handful of flour, throwing it back at him.

"Alana!" Max yells, pretending to be outraged. Max grabs her from behind and picks her up. Alana giggles as Max spins her around, managing to get flour everywhere in the process. She grabs a handful of flour from the countertop and runs it into his hair as he drops her down.

She grins at the pout that takes over his expression. He lifts her up onto to counter, wiping flour and various cooking ingredients onto her face and clothes. She pushes his hands away, only for him to grab them and intertwine their fingers instead. She notices how he plays delicately with her hands as they get their breaths back from the food fight.

"Do you fancy a date? With me?," Max whispers, dropping his head into the crook of Alana's neck, "I'm sorry. I don't want to ruin this but I like you, so much." He whimpers, as Sofia slides her hands out of his, pushing him away although he tries to hold onto her.

"Max, don't."

"What? You don't want me too? You know if Dan hadn't interrupted us at the Christmas party what would have happened."

"I'm taken already. We don't know that. You can't make things happen that didn't."

"Fine. Keep pretending you aren't interested. I'll stop hoping that you are."

 

________

 

Max waits for the hotel room door to open, dreading the conversation that would happen once Alana came back. But she didn't come back, not while he was awake, as her suitcase was gone when he woke up.


	4. Find Me

"Congratulations! Point scorer again, P9. Nine more races and you'll be on that top step." Dan winks, pouring Alana another glass of champagne. The Red Bulls had finished 2nd and 3rd, therefore, it was a prime opportunity to party and for Alana to drink away her problems. If only her main problem wasn't stood in the doorway looking right at her. She'd hoped to have a peaceful weekend, away from Alex as he had to work on landing an important client for his company, but it wasn't supposed to be as she emptied her glass as Max walked toward her.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" Alana asks, settling her now empty glass of champagne on the table beside her.

"You're drunk?"

"That doesn't answer my question does it?" She steps in closer and her fingertips trace circles on the inside of his forearm. He can see her eyes are bloodshot from the alcohol.

"It means I shouldn't answer it." He declares, Alana just shakes her head and leads him to the balcony, which was empty bar them.

Within seconds of them getting out into the fresh air, lips were pressed against his neck, peppering red tainted kisses on pale skin. Before he could function her lips were against his, tongue slipping into his mouth. He moves his hands, settling in her hips, digging his fingers slightly into her skin. Goosebumps on his skin she he hears her moaning, pushing her body closer into his.

"Let's go to our room."

"Alana," he huffs, trying to get his breath back, "you're drunk." He remembers, getting his senses back.

"So? I want you."

"So, if you want me, we can do this when you're sober."

"Don't you want me? You said you liked me." She pouts.

"I do, but maybe you don't want me, not when you're like this. If you do, then find me in the morning? Okay?"

"Okay."

"I'll see you tomorrow, I hope, Alana."

"Okay Maximilian."

 

____________

 

Alana giggles, straddling the man beneath her and nipping at his neck.

"Promise me this stays between you and me?" she asks him in between kisses.

"I promise."

 

__________

 

Alana's head is pounding as she awakes up, reminding the alcohol of last night before she remembers Max, they'd kissed! She runs her hand over her face before turning over in bed, only to find herself not alone. She sits up quickly, regretting the action as her head starts spinning.

Alana lifts herself out of bed, attempting to find the clothes that had been ripped off the night before, that were thrown around the room and getting quickly dressed.

"Leaving without saying goodbye?" A voice from the bed makes her freeze.

"Yes. This was a mistake, just forget it happened okay?"

"Sure, it was good though." He smirks.

"Dan," she sighs, sitting back on the bed looking at him, "promise me you're not going to tell anyone. Not Max." Alana swallows, the realisation that Max wouldn't want her if he knows she's spent the night in bed with his teammate, especially after she had kissed him an hour before. Then, the realisation she wanted Max to want her.

"I promise. Why not Max?"

"Just... He might not be able to keep secrets."

"Or he fancies the pants off you so you'd know he'd be upset? Or maybe you like him too?" Alana sighs, not wanting to have this conversation with Dan at all, let alone with a hangover.

"I don't know yet!" She shrieks, "I need to think."

"Okay. You've got my word, I'll keep quiet."

"Thank you." She leans forward to kiss his cheek goodbye, but Dan turns his head to meet her lips with his.

"Dan!"

"Sorry, one last taste?" Alana laughs, pushing his shoulder.

"See you later Danny." She creeps out into the hall, checking to see if it's empty and feeling relieved when it was. She'd been sleeping in her PR advisors, Nicola, room, and she was hoping the woman would have already left before Alana arrived for a shower and a sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops.


	5. Use Somebody

The room key she still had felt heavy in her hand, the weight of what was behind the door beginning to become a little scary. She clicks it against the door and it opens, attention is on her the second she walks through it. Max was sitting on the bed, scrolling through his phone, obviously just about to leave and Alana was relieved she'd caught him in time.

"Hi." She blushes.

"Hey."

"Can we talk?" Alana moves over to the bed, taking a seat and noticing Max made no move to get distance between them.

"Okay, you talk first."

"Maximilian... Last night was a mistake," Alana watches as his face drops, "It was a mistake because our first kiss wasn't supposed to be me drunkenly throwing myself at you. It should have been special."

"Really?" He asks, gleefully.

"Really. But the reality is, I have a boyfriend and I cheated last night. I don't want to be that person." Alana swallows back the guilt, knowing Max wasn't the only one she'd cheated with last night but she couldn't tell him. She didn't want to hurt him by dropping the bombshell on the boy.

"I could help you. If you wanted to end things."

"That doesn't mean I could just be with you."

"Why not?"

"Because we're both Formula 1 drivers! I couldn't handle the scrutiny and comments about our relationship, I just couldn't."

"We could do it together. Or, keep it quiet until you're comfortable to be public."

"I don't know..."

"Alana." Max pleads, he grabs onto her hands, holding them in his, "I want to be with you, we can keep it a secret or we can scream it to the world, I don't care, I just want to be with you." Alana pulls him closer by his shirt, moving to straddle his hips as she presses their lips together. Tongues finding each other, the same as last night but the spark being blamed on the alcohol was now obviously just them.

"Okay. Okay." She pushes him back, sitting on her heels, "I'll break up with Alex."

"Would you come back to Monaco with me tonight?"

"Best not." She pouts, "I'll go to Barcelona and see Alex first."

"Call me once it's done?"

"Okay. I'll try, I don't know what time?"

"Anytime, just call me." Max presses a kiss to her forehead.

 

__________

 

Alana had the flight home to think of what to say to Alex once she lands, but no words would come to mind. There was no right way to end a relationship after seven years.

 

__________

 

"'Lex?" Alana shouts opening the door to their home, one they'd brought two years ago. The one she imagined bringing their children up in one day.

"Babe! Hi!" Alex picks her up, squeezing her into a hug, "well done on scoring points again." He leans in the press his lips to hers but she turns her cheek. "What's going on?"

"Let me just take a shower and we can chat."

"No. We'll talk now." Alex grabs her hips a little harder to stop her moving.

"Alex, that hurts. Stop it."

"Who is it?"

"What?"

"Come on. You've got that look on your face, the same guilty one that you had when you told me about Stoffel... Is it him again? I know how much he'd love to crawl into bed with you again." Alex spits.

"No. Alex! It's just.. I'm not sure I want to be with you anymore. It's nothing to do with anyone else."

"Bullshit! There is always someone else with you. Never happy with just one, you've got to share yourself around, eh?"

"It's not true."

"You'll never find anyone that would forgive you for this shit like I do."

"You have never forgiven me, you treat me like I'm your possession. I'm not allowed to be around other men unless you're around? I'm trapped."

"Well you're not fucking trapped anymore. Go on, be with him if that's what you want, but I won't be taking you back this time. And since your suitcase is already packed you might as well just turn around and get on the next plane to Belgium, to your new boyfriend."

"I'm not seeing Stoff." Alana swallows, tears are beginning to spill over at how cruel Alex was capable of being.

"Whatever. Whoever he is must have done something bad to deserve you. Get out, Alana." Alex shouts, picking up her suitcase and pushing her out of the door, leaving her crying on the doorstep. She wipes at her tears before reaching for her phone.

"Hello?" She sobs.

"Alana? What's going on?"

"Can I come and stay with you?"

"Of course. Always."

 

____________

 

Max is worried. He'd sat by his phone all evening willing it to ring, then had set it on the loudest setting so it would wake him in the night. But nothing yet, nothing from Alana. By morning he decided to call himself, maybe she'd backed out of the break up and didn't want to be with him anymore but he at least deserved to know that if it was the truth. The phone is answered after two rings, but it's not Alana's voice that answers and it's not Alex's either.

"Hello?"

"Hi? Is Alana there?"

"She's sleeping. Can I take a message?"

"Who's this?"

"It's Stoffel."

"Vandoorne?"

"Yeah, why are you calling?"

"It's Max... Verstappen."

"Um, yeah, Alana has caller ID, what's going on?"

"Can you wake Alana please?"

"She's only just got to sleep, it wouldn't be fair to wake her already."

"Okay. Just... get her to call me when she wakes up?"

"Sure, I will. Bye Max."

"Bye." Max sighs. Stoffel? He didn't even know Alana was friends with Stoffel, but now he thinks about it, he guesses he doesn't know much about Alana at all.

 

__________

 

"Hello?"

"Alana! Hi." Max smiles hearing the familiar voice on the other line, "what's going on? Why are you with Stoffel?"

"Max... I've ended things with Alex."

"You have?" He asks hopefully.

"We're over, yeah."

"Great... I mean, unless you're sad about it, then I'm sorry."

"I'm not sad," Alana sighs, "Alex just said a few things that's made me realise I'm not good enough for you. I don't want to put you in a position that makes you unhappy like I've done to Alex for the last few years."

"You make me happy, only being away from you makes me unhappy. Whatever Alex said would have been in spite."

"It was true though. I haven't told you everything that's happened between us."

"So tell me, it won't change my mind." Max promises. Alana bites down on her bottom lip, a gesture Max couldn't see but he could tell she was nervous.

"Okay. Two years ago when I was in GP2, I was teammates with Stoffel. I was seventeen, almost eighteen and he was twenty one. We got along great, we were best friends, but I realised we weren't just friends, I liked him a lot and he liked me too. I'd been with Alex for four years then, we'd been together since I was thirteen. He was the only person I had ever been with. I was bored and Stoffel was there all the time and Alex wasn't. So, we started an affair, just for a couple of months before Alex found out but that's when he changed. He got possessive, he'd never leave me alone and he quit his job so he could come to every race with me. I know it sounds like he was crazy but it's all my fault, I made him like that. He was kind before."

"That's not your fault, not him becoming crazy. He should have left if he couldn't forgive you."

"I broke his trust, Max."

"So don't do that to me." He says, the way he said it sounded simple, but Alana knew it was anything but.

"I just need to think."

"Wait," Max sighs, "you've gone to Stoffel now? Why?"

"He's still one of my best friends. He always will be."

"Just friends now?" He asks, biting down on his bottom lip, as much as he felt bad asking he just had to know.

"Just friends. See you in China?"

"That's two weeks away," he sighs.

"Can you wait for me?"

"Of course. See you in China."

"Bye Maximilian." Alana huffs hanging up the phone before throwing herself back against the covers.

"Gonna explain what's going on now?" Stoffel's stood at the bedroom door, leaning against the frame.

"Do I have to?"

"You turned up sobbing at my door at four in the morning with no explanation, then Max Verstappen calls for you, acting very weirdly so I guess I deserve one?"

"Sit," Alana pats at the bed next to her, tucking herself into Stoffel's body as he lies beside her, arm around her shoulders so her neck fits on his chest, "I broke up with Alex."

"What!?"

"Last night, I went to Barcelona to end things. I can't be with him anymore Stoff."

"And you came here? To me?" He raises his eyebrows in questioning, a hopeful smile on his face.

"You're a good friend," Alana bites down on her bottom lip, realising that wasn't the answer he wanted as his face drops, "thank you for letting me stay."

"Lana... You've come here to me? Doesn't that mean something? I've spent years waiting for you and Alex to end. All that history and love between us doesn't just disappear." Stoffel moves closer to her on the bed, taking her hands in his.

"Stoff," she mumbles, pulling her hands gently away, "I broke up with Alex, so I could be free to see if I liked Max. That's why he called."

"You're kidding?"

"No?"

"You can't be serious. I wait for years for you to breakup with Alex for me and now Max comes along and you happily breakup for him?"

"I'm sorry Stoff."

"Did you ever actually love me?" He furrows his brow, halfway between upset and angry.

"Yes. I did, but not anymore. We're just friends aren't we?"

"Friends don't fly from Barcelona to Belgium to see each other when they've broke up with their boyfriend. Friends don't sleep in the same bed like I held you until you fell asleep. They don't treat each other like this," he pouts, "I love you Alana. I loved you since I met you."

"I just don't feel like that anymore. I'm sorry." She sighs, "I think I should leave."

"No, don't. You can stay here as long as you like, just give me some space." He shakes his head, pushing himself off the bed before leaving the room. Alana falls back on the bed, screaming into the pillow. The conversation making her regret going to Stoffel when she should have gone to Max.

 

__________

 

"So, would going to Belgium be too much?" Max asks as he's finished explaining the situation.

"Um." His sister hums, "I think it would be romantic."

"Is that too soon though? We aren't even properly together yet."

"But you could be when you come back if you go," Victoria smiles, seeing her brother hung up on some girl was fun, "You should go." She decides.

"She chose to go to Stoffel's though."

"So? Make her see she made the wrong decision."


	6. Temple

"Ugh, I can't get a flight until tomorrow." Max huffs, throwing his phone down on the table.

"Don't think you need to worry about that anymore." Victoria grins, walking into the kitchen, a sheepish looking Alana just behind her.

"Hi." Alana smiles shyly, watching Max as his eyes bulge in shock, "I hope it's okay that I came."

"Yes! Of course!" Max pulls her into a hug, crushing her body into his, before pressing his lips to hers quickly, before pulling away, realising that might not be okay, "Sorry."

"I'll leave you to it," Victoria winks at Max, laughing as she leaves them alone.

"Don't apologise." Alana smirks, grabbing his shirt and pulling him back for another kiss.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were staying at Stoffel's?"

"Yeah... About Stoff. We should talk."

"Sure. Let me take your bags." He slides her suitcase away, leaving it in the kitchen, not to trying presume she would be sleeping in his bed tonight, "Drink?"

"Water, please," Alana looks around the room. The kitchen was massive, enough space for ten people to be living here, not just Max alone (and the constant company of his little sister it seemed). It was fitted out modern and seemed like a showroom than a lived in home, "Your place is beautiful."

"Thank you," Max smiles, passing her the water glass. Nerves crept in now they were stood face to face with so much to be said, "take a seat." Alana sniffed, the drama and flights of the last few days beginning to weigh on her mind but it felt nice to have Max beside her now, to know he'd be happy to catch her should she fall.

"Remember how I said Stoff and I were best friends?"

"Yes..."

"I thought we were but Stoff doesn't seem to," Alana swallows, "I had to leave his because he told me he loved me and thought I had left Alex to be with him."

"But you didn't?"

"No I left to be with you."

"And what? He threw you out!?"

"No, no. He told me I could stay as long as I wanted but I obviously couldn't be there knowing that. I broke his heart, you should have seen his face! And now with him and Alex... It's all too much." Alana sobs; Max pulls his chair closer, and wraps his arm around her.

"It will be okay." He soothes, beginning to stroke her hair, "You're welcome to stay here as long as you like."

"I couldn't... I'll get a hotel."

"What's the point of paying for a hotel if you can stay with me?"

"I can't put that much on you, Max."

"Okay then, what about until Bahrain? Then you have time to sort things, and just focus on racing."

"You're really okay with that?"

"Yes. I told you. Being around you makes me happy."

 

__________

 

"You don't have to stay in my room... I mean, if you don't want to." Max blushes, feeling a little frustrated at himself for being a bumbling mess when if Alana were anyone else, he'd probably have them naked in his bed already.

"I want to." She grins, emptying parts of her suitcase in his drawers and wardrobe before turning her attention to Max who was sat on the bed. "Maximilian," She smirks, crawling across the bed to him, straddling his hips, "thank you." Alana leans in a presses a kiss to his nose, then each cheek and finally his mouth.

"Lana..." He whimpers, as she gives him soft, wet kisses on his neck, biting down gently on the sensitive skin. His hands find her hips, as he rests them on either side, grabbing her to move closer. Alana rolls her hips, grinding down on him, grinning at the soft swears falling from his mouth.

"Do you want me?" She breathes, grabbing into his hands and holding them above his head, while he nods in response.

"Say it," she giggles, "tell me you want me."

"I want you Alana. I'm already falling in love with you."

"What?" She freezes.

"Shit. I didn't mean to say that. Forget it."

"No, no. Say it again," she kisses his mouth quickly, before hovering her lips near his, as if teasing for another kiss, "say it again."

"I'm falling in love with you."

"I'm falling in love with you too." Alana moves to lay beside him in bed, wrapping her arms around his waist and putting her head on his chest, "goodnight babe," she smirks. Max lets out a groan, frustrated that she'd started turning him on before drifting off to sleep but knowing it wouldn't go any further tonight.

 

__________

 

"Bacon?"

"Yes!"

"Eggs?"

"Please."

"Sausages?"

"Of course." Alana giggles, sat on the kitchen counter as Max attempts to make them breakfast, doing a running commentary as he goes.

"Tomatoes?"

"If we must!" She blushes, as he presses a kiss to her nose while manoeuvring around the kitchen.

"Look, they're the same colour as your face!" He winks, putting them under the grill.

"Ha ha." She laughs sarcastically. Alana's phone starts to buzz from the table, and she slides herself off the counter to see who was calling. "It's Alex." She pouts, half wanting to never speak to him again and the other half wanting to know what her ex boyfriend wanted.

"Answer it."

"You think so?" Alana bites her bottom lip as Max nods his head. She slides the control across the answer, "Hello?" She presses the button to make it loud speaker so Max could hear.

"Hi Alana."

"Alex...What is it?"

"I just wanted to know when you were coming back." Max furrowed his brow, eyes turning darker at the thought of Alana going back to Alex.

"Alex, I'm not coming back."

"Of course you are. You always come back."

"You're the one who told me you wouldn't take me back this time? Where is this coming from?"

"Oh, Alana. That was just said in the heat of the moment. You know I'd always have you back. We're meant to be, we're Alex and Alana, together forever." Max could see Alana was getting upset, tears were starting the build in her eyes. "Come home Lana Banana." She blinks away the tears, before turning the phone off speaker and turning away from Max. His heart sinking as he sees himself losing her already.

"Alex," he hears her saying quietly, "I'm not coming back. Not anymore."

"But... Our house here, it's ours to bring our children up in, it's where we're going to grow old together. We picked their names."

"Alex, please... You can keep the house if you want." Alana's hands start to shake, her morning had started off so happy; she wished she hadn't answered the phone, "but I'm not coming back."

"Why would I want the house if you aren't here to live in it?" Alex shouts, his upset turning to anger as it had so many times they'd been together.

"I'm sorry. We're over, for good."

"We're not Alana. I'll come get you. Where are you? Stoffel's? I'll forgive you if you are."

"I'm not at Stoffel's. You can't come and get me. We're done Alex. Now leave me alone." She huffs, hanging up the phone, the tears back in her eyes. Alana turns back to Max, grabbing him into a hug and holding on tightly.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because we were having a lovely time and now I've ruined it by crying over my ex boyfriend."

"You haven't ruined it," Max promises, wiping her tears away, "come on, you can help me make the eggs, I'm never any good at that."

 

 __________

 

 

"That looks good on you," Max looks Alana up and down, as she walks over to sit beside him on the sofa, clad in a pair of shorts and a Red Bull merch tshirt with the number 33 on it. Alana could feel the atmosphere change as he keeps his eyes on her, feeling Max projecting frustration as if waves of it were rolling off him.

"Thank you. Are you sure me being here is okay?" She asks, biting down on her bottom lip and she rests back against the cushions.

"I would tell you if it wasn't. The hardest part is being around you all the time and stopping myself from grabbing you." He smirks.

"Oh. So, do you want me to leave?" She teases, resting her hand on his thigh.

"No." He grins, "I don't want you to leave, I never want you to leave again." Max puts his hand over hers, intertwining them but leaving them on his lap.

"I wish we could just stay in this bubble forever," Alana confesses, "I wish I never had to turn my phone back on."

"You could get a new phone." He knotted his eyebrows, "you'd never have to speak to Alex again." Max says his name bitterly, ignoring the look of surprise on Alana's face as he speaks so negatively of her ex.

"He'd still manage to get to me, Max. You don't know him like I do."

"You could get a restraining order."

"No, it's not his fault, he doesn't deserve people knowing I put a restraining order on him. People will ask questions and I'm not ready to answer them."

"Why are you protecting him?" He snarls, "He was horrible to you."

"Max," she says his name with hurt clearly in her voice at his harshness, "even though I'm not with him anymore I still loved him for seven years."

"I know. Sorry." He tucks a hair behind her ear, and kisses her nose, "let's just get back into this bubble for a few more days, yeah?"

"Yeah. That would be nice." Alana pulls him into a hug. Max relishes in the closeness as his hands rest on her back, his hands dipping underneath her shirt. His fingers desperate to slide across bare skin, to explore what lay beneath the cotton. He pushes her back slowly, before placing a chaste kiss to her pretty pink lips. Her hands find his face, and lips find his again, begging for entrance as he finds her tongue in his mouth.

He pushes her down on the sofa, straddling his legs either side of hers, effectively trapping her underneath himself. He intertwines their fingers above her head before biting down on her neck, she gasps at the sensation.

"Maximilian," she moans, "you're so gorgeous."

"You're all I want, Alana."

"So, let's go to your bedroom?" She grins, and bites down on her bottom lip as Max's eyes widen, obviously pleased at the suggestion.

"Yes, let's-" He pulls her up from the sofa, taking her hand to lead her the way before there's a knock on the door. Max groans at the interruption.

"Ignore it?" Alana suggests.

"I forgot I was supposed to be having dinner with my mum."

"Oh. Shit." Her eyes widen, before she shakes her thoughts away, "it's okay. You go, I'll be here when you get back." "Or you could come too?"

"No, no. Not yet, I'll just stay here until you get back, "I'll be fine."

"Okay," he kisses her cheek, "just remember where we got to."

"I'm hardly gonna forget." She giggles, before the door knocks again, reminding them why they stopped in the first place.

 

____________

 

"Who is that smile for?" His mum grins, crossing her arms as they sit across from each other at the dinner table.

"What smile?"

"The I've met a girl smile." She teases. "It's nobody."

"Oh come on. I'm your mum, you can't fool me. What's her name?"

"It's Alana." Max blushes.

"Alana, the girl from Toro Rosso?" "Yeah, that's her."

"And Red Bull are fine with this?"

"They don't know, not yet at least."

"Okay," she frowns, "as long as you know what you're doing, I don't want you risking anything."

"Mum. Don't worry, this one is a good one." He grins, thinking of going home and Alana being there waiting for him made him smile like no other thought.


	7. Eyes On You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year x

"I'm so proud of you." Max strokes his hand through Alana's hair as they lie in bed, blissed out from a good day on track qualifying and finally getting to share a cuddle in bed. They'd agreed to leave a little space between them publicly while they were at a race weekends but after a good qualifying session for them both, they agreed they deserved a little time together.

"I'm only starting from eighth." Alana reminds him.

"Are you kidding? Eighth in a Toro Rosso and you out qualified Carlos. I'm definitely proud."

"Thank you," she mumbles, smiling into his chest, and drawing patterns over his stomach, "that means a lot to me, you know that right?"

"I can tell you everyday if you'd like."

"That would be nice." She grins, presses a quick kiss to his lips.

"After spending a whole week at mine with you, these past three days in Bahrain have been hell."

"I hated it too, but we have to be careful around the paddock."

"I know I just wish it wasn't like this, I wish nobody knew who we are," Max brushes his nose against hers, "I wish I could shout it from the rooftops."

"It won't always be like this though. One day we'll be able to tell people the truth." Alana draws circles on Max's stomach absentmindedly which feels like a comfort to the Dutch driver.

"Could we tell some people that we're seeing each other? Friends, maybe? Some members of the team should know just in case something does happen and we need a plan."

"Okay. Only a couple, the more people know the higher the risk." Alana frets.

"I promise. I'll tell just tell the PR team so they can think of a plan just in case and then Christian and Dan. They might be able to help us keep it quiet."

"Dan? Um, you don't need to tell Dan do you?"

"Why not? He's my teammate, it will make life easier if he knows." Max explains. Alana grimaces, knowing Dan wasn't the best secret keeper and the secret she has with him was something that had to be kept out of Max's knowledge.

"Okay. I'll tell Carlos then."

"If we tell them, does that mean you'll stay in Monaco with me?"

"Max. I can't. I've found somewhere to rent actually, it's in Monaco. Not far away." She promises.

"Why waste your money if you could stay with me?"

"Because I'm not ready for that yet Max." Alana sits up on the bed, pushing herself away from Max slightly, "I've just gotten out of a long term relationship and I can't just move in with you already. I still need space to move on."

"Right," he sighs, "I'm sorry. I just love being around you. Is it crazy I want to spend all my time with my girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" Alana raises her eyebrow, "is that what I am? Your girlfriend?"

"Well yeah. I know we haven't really talked about it but I want you to be my girlfriend."

"Yeah," she grins, "I guess I'm your girlfriend. And one day I'd love to live with you but not now, okay Maximilian?"

"Okay, one day." He smiles before pulling her back down into his chest so they could rest in each other's arms.

 

_____________

 

"It's official then." Dan sits on the chair beside Alana in hospitality, before tucking into his food, "you and Max." He explains at the look of confusion on her face.

"Oh yeah. We're together." Alana smiles involuntarily at the mention of Max.

"But you haven't told him we..."

"No. He's not going to find out, is he?"

"Not from me." Dan holds his hands up in defence, knife and fork still in his hands, "You should tell him though."

"How did you figure that out?" Alana furrows her brow, picking at her food in front of her.

"I'm not going to tell him but if he found out some other way or you do decide to tell him further down the line, don't you think that would hurt more?"

"I don't want to hurt him at all."

"Then you probably shouldn't have had sex with me then." Dan protests.

"Shhh!" She looks around the area, pleased nobody seemed to be paying attention to them, "We were both drunk and sad. It was a mistake."

"A great mistake," he winks, "why don't you explain that to Max then."

"I don't think he'd understand."

"That's a risk you might just have to take." Dan rests his hand on her arm, "we're both to blame Alana, I was as up for it as you were and I knew Max fancied you."

"Yeah, maybe. But I'm the one who will end up losing someone I could have a great future with." Alana sighs, her appetite disappearing as she pushes her tray away, "Good luck with the race tomorrow," she ends the conversation, frustrated, and leaving Dan alone.

 

___________

 

Alana wraps her knuckles against the door of Max's motorhome, desperate to see her boyfriend after she'd had to retire from the race today. She wanted to be reminded of happy things and she always felt happy with Max. As she approached his motorhome she could already hearing the loud noises of shouting from inside, obviously he wasn't alone.

"Hi, I'm not interrupting, am I?" She raises her eyebrows, humoured by the shouts, clearly warring over who won the latest game on the PlayStation. Max looks back at his guests, rolling his eyes. He'd rather Alana interrupt than spend the entire evening with those fools anyway.

"Of course not, I'll put your stuff in my room and then get rid of these two." Max pulls her in, taking her bag from her hands.

"Thanks," she kisses his cheek quickly, "I can just sit and watch you play - don't make them leave for me."

"If you're sure." Max nods taking her stuff to the back of his motor home as Alana takes a seat beside Carlos and Pierre. She watches the boys playing each other at the Formula 1 game on Max's PlayStation. Alana grinned that Carlos was completely destroying Pierre.

"Hey Lana," Carlos greets her with a nod.

"Hi Carlito." She grins. "Hi, Pierre right? I'm Alana." Pierre just laughs.

"I know who you are, nice to meet you." Pierre smiles sweetly at her. Carlos pats the seat beside him, passing the controller over to Alana.

"Oh, c'mon it was my turn to play!" Max groaned as he returned to see Alana with the controller settled in her hands.

"Ladies first!" Carlos shoves Max playfully. Pierre shakes his head at his friends before passing his controller to the host.

"You versus me then Verstappen?" Alana challenged with a quirk to her eyebrow.

"You're on." Max smiled, sitting beside her, making himself comfortable as she threw her legs over his lap and he rested his arms on her thighs. Alana didn't miss the raise of Carlos' eyebrows as he watched them and the happiness they seemed to radiate.

 

____________

 

"Okay, I'm off. See you guys later." Pierre huffed, pulling himself from his comfortable position on the sofa, "coming Carlito?"

"Yeah, better leave these two to it." Carlos winks. Max rises from the sofa, ever polite showing his guests out as Alana retires to his bedroom.

"She's staying the night then?" Carlos questions.

"She is my girlfriend," Max explains, as if it's obvious, raising his eyebrows as if challenging Carlos to say something, "she can stay anytime."

"I have no idea how you got her, mate." Carlos teases, "but seriously you know I'm your friend but I adore Alana, and if you do anything to hurt her..."

"Okay. I don't need the speech." He laughs, "she's more likely to hurt me."

"You're wrapped around her little finger?"

"Something like that, yeah."

"Good. Just be good to her."

"I will."

 

"That was sweet." Alana grins as Max makes his way back to the sofa, obvious that she had been eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Does Carlos think he's your big brother or something?" He laughs, shaking his head.

"I guess, it's nice to know he's on my team though," she smirks.

"He is not on your team!" Max shoves her playfully, "I have been friends with him longer, he should totally be on my side!"

"Yeah, but I'm so much cuter and a cooler teammate, Maximilian." Alana teases, giggling.

"Well, you are cuter but I'd have to disagree with being a cooler team mate, I'm the best obviously."

"Mm, obviously." Alana laughs, before pressing a kiss to his lips, "I can't believe I forgot to say congratulations for today. You did so good babe, fourth after that clusterfuck of a race. Impressive." She kisses him again, "so" kiss, "damn" kiss, "good."

"Does that mean I get a reward?" He asks, intertwining his fingers with hers.

"I guess it would be mean not to give you one," Alana runs her hand through his hair, messing it up a little as she pulls, sliding her hand down to his neck to pull him closer and trap him in another kiss. She pushes her body into his, climbing onto his lap, straddling his hips as his hands find her ass. "Max," she whispers, her fingertips brush against Max's jawline, and he moves into the touch. The pads of her fingertips run along Max's plump lips, he parts them as if begging to be kissed. Alana keeps her eyes locked on Max's blue orbs, his breath hitches, his heart hammering in his chest as he admires the girl sat on top of him.

Max leans in, sucking at Alana's neck, as her hands creep under his shirt, sliding her fingers over the soft skin as she takes it off. The green eyed girl admires his body for a moment, raking her nails down his toned chest. She pushes him down so he lays flat against the sofa before trailing wet kisses down his torso. She reaches for his belt, undoing it and pulling his jeans down, so he's left in only his boxers.

She captures Max's lips, and slips her hand into his pants to wrap her hand around his now hard cock. He lets out a soft groan at the sensation of Alana's cold hands on him, moving his hand slowly, teasingly.

"Alana." He warns, wanting her to speed up. She giggles, moving down his body and taking her hand away and instead sucking skin on the inside of his thighs. "Please, hurry up." He begs, moaning as he feels Alana's wet month wrap around him.

Max breathes heavily, biting down on his bottom lip, knowing he probably wouldn't be able to last long with the pleasure the perfect girl's mouth was giving him. Max could feel his orgasm coming, wondering if he'd been experiencing this wrong for the past few years because Alana was giving him pleasure he'd not ever been close to.

"Mm, you taste good." Alana swallows his cum before laughing as Max looks down at her, satisfaction all over his face, "was that a good reward?"

"The best." he grins, pulling her up to kiss her again.


	8. Back Down South

Max's eyes wander around the room, trying his best to find fault in the apartment so he'd have a little more time with Alana.

"It's nice," he grumbles, the place was practically perfect, spacious and decorated exactly the way Alana would like it, "it's really nice, actually."

"It is, right?" She grins, "and it's only ten minutes away from yours, okay?" Alana wraps her arms around Max's waist, to try and bring a smile to his face which she achieves.

"Okay," Max plants a quick kiss on her lips, "when do you move in?"

"Tomorrow, hopefully. But um," Alana bites down on her bottom lip, "I'm gonna need to go get my stuff from Barcelona."

"Can't he just send it to you?"

"He refuses to, he says I have to go get it all myself."

"That's not fair," Max furrows his forehead, "fine, I'll come with you then."

"No, you can't." She sighs, "he'll tell people I'm seeing you."

"You can't go alone."

"I managed to handle him for seven years; I think I can deal with an hour or two. Hopefully he won't be there when I go anyway."

"I'm not happy about it. Have someone go with you, please babe. What about Carlos? He's your teammate, you're friends?"

"Okay, okay. I'll ask him."

"Thank you." He mumbles, kissing her nose, "I will help you move everything in though!"

 

_____________

 

"The moving van is coming in an hour so we need to get all this sorted as soon as possible," Alana explains, "if I just pass you stuff and you put it in boxes?"

"Sure." Carlos smiles, grabbing a few boxes from the boot, "why isn't Max here?" Alana sighs.

"Because Alex might be here and I don't want them seeing each other. Max would just start a fight, you know what he's like."

"Alright, bella. We can do this quickly." Carlos promises, following her as she opens the door to the house.

"Hello?" She shouts, "Alex?" Alana's heartbeat skips as Alex rushes down the stairs, eyes wide as they come face to face with each other after almost three weeks, the longest they'd ever been apart since they'd started dating.

"You're back!" Alex jumps, rushing her into a hug before she pushes him back.

"Get off." She protests, "I'm just here to get my stuff as you refused to send it to me." Alex's face drops as he spots Carlos behind her and the boxes in their hands.

"No. You're not taking anything! This is your home!" Alana runs her hands through her hair, groaning.

"Carlos, can you start packing? The bedroom is up on the right, my clothes will be in the wardrobe."

"No!" Alex stands in front of the stairs so he can't go up.

"Alex, move. Let's talk in the kitchen, yeah?" He grinds his teeth before moving out the way, and following Alana to the kitchen. "You don't take anything." He states to Carlos as he goes. "So, is it him then?" Alex sits down at the kitchen table, his hands gripping onto it as if holding on for dear life.

"No, it's not him. Carlos is a friend to me."

"Who then?" He growls, "who is stopping you from coming back to me?"

"Nobody. I'm not coming back because I don't want to come back."

"I thought you loved me." "I did," Alana can feel tears coming in her eyes, "I do. A part of me will always love you but we're not supposed to be together. You've known that since everything with Stoffel happened, we both knew that but we were trying to hold onto something. We didn't want to be wasting all those years."

"You're the one that cheated. You ruined it."

"I know. You said you forgave me but you never did so we could never last, Alex. You'll find someone else and you'll love them more than you ever loved me."

"You don't know that. I loved you more than I've ever loved anyone, I wanted us to be together forever. Why do you think we brought this house? So we could do it all together."

"I'm sorry." She wipes away the tears threatening to fall, "I'm so sorry."

"You aren't sorry when you're with your new boyfriend, I bet."

"I'm always sorry that I wasn't a good girlfriend to you. But, yeah, I have met someone and I'm falling in love with him. I'm going to try and not make the same mistakes I did with you. I want to be a better person now."

"For that I'm glad." Alex puts his head in his hands, before gulping, "I'm leaving this house for one hour, when I'm back you and your stuff should be gone." Alana winces as his chair scrapes against the floor as he gets up. She keeps quiet as he walks up to her before pressing a quick kiss to her lips, "Bye Lana Banana."

"Bye Alex." She stutters out; watching him walk away before she makes her way up stairs to help Carlos with her things.

"Are you okay?" He asks, looking at her red eyes and shaking lip.

"I will be."

 

______________

 

_Alana: I'm going to tell Max about what happened between us, just so you know and you're ready._

_Daniel: Okay. I'll brace for the storm._


	9. Secrets

Alana takes a deep breath, stood outside Max's apartment. She'd run through what she was going to say a hundred times this morning but she knew the second she saw Max, her carefully planned words probably wouldn't come out right. She knocks hesitantly on his door, fidgeting with her hands waiting for it to swing open. Max smiles the second he sees her, before swooping in for a quick kiss.

"Hello, gorgeous." He grins, "I wasn't expecting you around today."

"I hope you don't mind?" Alana smiles nervously.

"Of course not, come in." He opens the door wider for her, "My father is here." Max says as she steps over the threshold and Alana's eyes bulge.

"Oh. I'll go. I'll come back later." She rushes her words out.

"No, Lana." He grabs her hand, "come meet him. I promise he isn't as bad as everyone says." Max moves his hand to place it on her back, encouraging her through to the living room. Alana panics as she spots Jos Verstappen sitting on the sofa in front of her. She gulps. "Dad! I'd like you to meet someone, this is Alana, my girlfriend. Alana this is Jos, my dad."

"Hi," Alana wobbles out, nervous at meeting the notorious Jos Verstappen. He gets up and gives her a hug, and a kiss on the cheek, "nice to meet you Mr Verstappen."

"Call me Jos. Nice to meet you too Alana." She can see that he's sizing her up, obviously debating if she was good enough for his son.

"Alana, come sit. We were just going to have dinner, do you want to join us?" Max smiles encouragingly, feeling how tense his girlfriend was.

"Yeah, okay. Thank you."

"Great, I'll go put it on." He kisses her cheek, leaving her; oblivious to Alana's face, which was begging him not to leave her alone with his father. Jos takes a seat beside Alana, giving her an awkward smile.

"You're serious about him?" Jos quizzes.

"Yes, very."

"He can't get you promoted." Alana frowns at him.

"That's not why I'm interested in him." She protests.

"Look, girls are a distraction to him. He gets caught up when they are more interested in how deep his pockets are."

"With respect, Sir. I'm not a distraction, he's been doing amazingly in his races since we met. Also, I don't know if you've noticed but those cars going around? I'm also in one of those, so I make enough money, I don't need Max to pay for my lifestyle. Frankly, if you accuse me of that again I'll have a lot more to say about it." She snarls. Jos scoffs back a laugh, raising his eyebrows.

"I like you." He states, a small smile on his face.

 

____________

 

"Are you flying together to Russia?" Jos asks.

"No, Max is flying with some of the other drivers."

"And you can't go with him? Don't they like you?" He raises his eyebrows, obviously still trying to get a rise out of Alana even though she'd impressed him so far.

"Dad." Max warns, glaring at his father.

"It's not that. Some of them don't know Max and I are together and we want to keep it quite for now. I also don't want to intrude on their boys time." Alana explains. Max watches her fondly, pleased her responses to his father were planned but not fabricated.

"Mm. Makes sense." Jos grimaces slightly, his aim to get a rise clearly not working on the young driver.

 

_____________

 

As they finished dinner, Alana had almost forgotten what she'd come for in the first place - to tell Max about Dan. That wasn't going to happen with his father sat between them. Alana sighs, knowing they couldn't speak about it tonight.

"Thanks for the dinner, but I best be going. I must finish packing for Russia."

"Okay babe, I'll show you out." Max stands up, holding his hand out to help her up off the chair.

"Nice to meet you Jos."

"You too, Alana." She smiles sweetly, grimacing as soon as she is out of sight of the older man and standing in front of the door.

"Thank you, Lana." Max leans in, kissing his girlfriend, "I know he said a few things to try and get to you but you didn't let him. Honestly, you're amazing and I actually think he likes you now!"

"Well he's your dad and if I want any kind of a future with you, I'll just have to deal with it."

"You did great," he pulls her in tightly to a hug, kissing the top of her forehead, "see you in Sochi?"

"See you in Sochi. I'll text you later." Alana grins, stealing another quick kiss before leaving Max with his father for the evening.

 

_Alana: I couldn't do it tonight. I will soon, Dan._

 

____________

 

"Who are you texting?" Jenson raises his eyebrows, smirk on his face, "to have a smile on your face like that she must be special." He teases. Jenson was coming to the race in Russia to help commentate for an English television company and he'd managed to join in the private jet they were travelling in.

"She is special."

"Very special." Dan grins.

"Wait, Dan knows and I don't get to?" Jenson protests. Max fiddles with the phone in his hand,

"If I tell you, will you promise to keep it to yourself?"

"Promise." Jenson grins and puts his hand up as if he were in the Scouts.

"It's Alana."

"Alana Ramos?"

"Yeah, Alana and I are together."

"Wow." Jenson's eyes widen, as if he's trying to process the information.

"Why is that such a shock?"

"I'm just surprised! I didn't think you liked coming second Max, especially to your teammate!" Jenson jokes. Dan freezes, his eyes widening in shock.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Just that you'd get into a relationship with someone your teammate has already been with? It was just a joke, I didn't know if it was a sensitive subject."

"What?" Jenson's eyes bulge, before wincing as he gets a solid kick in the shins from Dan, sat across from him. Max turns to look at his teammate, frowning.

"You've got one minute to explain what the hell he's talking about."

"Max..." Jenson interrupts.

"No! Let him speak. Dan?"

"It was before you and Alana got together." Dan bites down on his bottom lip.

"No." Max growls.

"I'm so sorry. It was one time, we were both drunk. It was a mistake, mate."

"I'm not your mate! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to but she didn't want to hurt you."

"When did it happen?"

"China. After the race."

"China? Just after she kissed me? She came to my room the next morning and told me she wanted me after she'd just crawled out of your bed?" Max shouts, Jenson grabs him by the arm to remind him they were in public and any ears could be listening. Max shoves him off. "Did you know that?"

"No I didn't know she went to you straight after. Max, please." Dan grinds down on his teeth, this conversation was not one he wanted to have before a ten hour flight. Max shakes his head and stands to move from his chair, "sit down, Max. It's not like you can go anywhere."

"I need to speak to her." He speaks through gritted teeth, he searches for her name on his contact list, already under his favourites option. Max puts the phone to his ear, feeling more and more tense as the unanswered rings draw out.

"Sir, I'm sorry but you will have to turn your phone off for takeoff." The air hostess reminds him.

"She's probably halfway to Sochi now, she won't answer."

"Shut up, you have no right to speak to me right now," Max glares at Dan, knowing he's probably right but needing an answer, needing to know Dan was lying.

"Sir, please." The air hostess pleads.

"Fine." Max groans, hanging up the phone, though desperate to speak to Alana. He leans back in his seat, closing his eyes, attempting to ignore the other two and process the thoughts running through his mind.

"I'm so sorry. I thought he knew." Jenson tells Dan as he looks around awkwardly, knowing his apology didn't mean anything now.

"Fuck," Dan groans, pushing himself back into his seat, wishing it would swallow him up as now he'd have to spend the next few hours sat opposite somebody who now hates his guts, "this is why I don't tell you things, Jenson."


	10. Heard It From A Friend

Daniel watches Max as he stares at him, the younger mans eyes narrowed, face set into a frown.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about you fucking my girlfriend? Not really." He speaks through gritted teeth. Jenson watches the exchange, awkwardly silent, regretting he'd ever said anything, though he recalls Dan actually never said not to tell Max so he'd thought the Dutch driver already knew.

"In the morning she talked about you."

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Try and redeem it. Nothing makes this better. Nothing you can say could stop what already happened so stop talking." He grits his teeth.

"You're good together." Dan continues, his intentions clearly showing he didn't want to leave the conversation, his signature grin wasn't on his face.

"Shut up." He growls, "you know nothing about us together. It turns out that neither do I."

"Max, mate..." Jenson starts, "it was before you two got together, I'm sure neither of them meant for it to happen."

"You're not helping, Jenson." He huffs, "why did you even tell Jenson in the first place?"

"I just needed to talk to someone about it, Jens was just there. Keeping a secret like that was too hard, it was too much pressure."

"She told you to keep it a secret?"

"Well, yeah."

"You wanted to tell me?"

"Yeah. But I understand why she didn't. She loves you."

"She doesn't love me."

"She was going to tell you. Yesterday. When she turned up your dad was there, she could hardly say it in front of him, could she? She wanted to tell you the truth but she didn't have a chance."

"She had plenty of chances!" He shouts, earning the attention of everyone on the plane, "just leave me alone, both of you." Max leans back into his seat, closing his eyes and putting his headphones on to block out his teammate and ex competitor.

He could feel his heart breaking the more he thought about Alana being with Dan.

 

___________

 

2.45pm

Alana: _Arrived safely, call me when you're here Maximilian xx_

 

___________

 

5:17pm

Alana: _have you landed yet babe? xx_

 

___________

 

6:38pm

Alana: _Your flight landed two hours ago. Call me. I'm worried._

 

___________

 

Another hour passes before Alana hears a knock on the door.

"Maximilian!" Alana grins as Max appears at her hotel room, she leans in to kiss him but he turns his head away, leaving Alana confused. "Is everything okay? I was worried when you didn't call." She puts her hand on his arm, only for him to shake it off. Max glares at Alana, a look that she'd never been on the other end of from the young driver.

"Is everything okay?!" He grits his teeth, "No, it's not Alana. Nothing is okay right now."

"Why? What's happened?"

"What's happened? How about you and Daniel Ricciardo sleeping together and you deciding I didn't need to know that."

"Oh, Max." Alana could feel tears coming to her eyes, "I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you so you wouldn't find out another way but I couldn't work out how," she has guilt all over her features.

"Was it good?" Max asks, "did you enjoy it? Do you want a repeat?"

"No, it was just a one night stand."

"Did he make you feel like I do?" He goads.

"Max... No." She sighs, putting her head in her hands, sitting on the bed, tears pooling from her eyes, "no one makes me feel like you do. He never even came close."

"You slept with Dan," he states as if saying it makes it even more true, "you fucked Dan, my friend. My teammate."

"You and I weren't together," Alana cries. "As if that matters! You tried to keep it a secret."

"Yeah because realised I love you, and didn't want to lose you!" Max frowned at those three words. Those words he'd have been overjoyed to hear just yesterday and he'd longed to say them back. But he couldn't now, it didn't mean he didn't still love her but those words don't fix everything.

"Looks like that backfired." Max shakes his head, going for the door, only to be stopped by Alana grabbing his arm.

"Max, please." She begs, "we can sort this."

"Not right now we can't." He huffs, pulling his arm away and leaving Alana alone.

 

_______________

 

"Alana!"

"Do not talk to me."

"Please, I didn't tell him."

"Get lost Dan, honestly." She growls, pushing him out of her way. Alana knows it isn't completely the older Red Bull drivers fault but she wasn't going to risk Max spotting them talking, just in case.

 

_______________

 

Max groans in frustration. His pit stop had gone horribly and he was now sitting in 11th place in the race. To please his mood even more, Alana's Toro Rosso was right in front of him. He grits his teeth, trying to keep his mind on track rather than thinking of his upset off it. But he couldn't stop himself thinking of her, of the girl he loved, kissing his teammate. Of them together in bed, Alana allowing herself to be taken and loved by Dan. It sent shivers down his spine. The twist in his gut was completely unsettling, it almost hurt his stomach.

Before he knew it, his car was in the wall and Alana's was crashed across the track.

Oh, shit.

" _Max, Max. Are you okay?_ " The team radio knocks him to his senses, " _Max, answer please. Are you okay?"_

"I'm okay. What happened there?"

" _We don't know yet._ "

"Is she okay?" The question slips out before Max can stop himself, spotting the ambulance making their way to her car. He'd not noticed any movement.

" _Don't know yet, Max_."


	11. Bitter Taste

"Race direction want a word, Max. It looks like you drove right into her. What were you thinking?" Max gulps. He'd seen the repeats of the crash, Max's car hitting the back of Alana's but he couldn't figure out if her brakes had failed or he'd just lost concentration for a moment. There was time for him to stop before he hit her, space far enough between them. "We'll look into it though. Maybe it was mechanical. But they expect to see you."

"Can I see Alana first?" Max bites down on his bottom lip, sure he was still angry about her and Dan but the last he'd heard Alana was unconscious and that was enough to put him on edge.

"She's already being taken to the hospital, she won't be out of there for hours." Christian explains, "you being there won't make a difference."

"I really want to be there though." He protests, race direction could wait. Alana was more important.

"You'll see her later."

"You don't understand. Alana is, was, my girlfriend."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Max frowns, "I need to be with her. Please."

"Okay. I'll get a car sorted for you."

"Christian. Thank you."

 

__________

 

Max enters the room gingerly, a few members of the Toro Rosso team there. Their faces all shocked as they spot him.

"Hi," he croaks out, more interested in the figure on the bed than any of them, she looked as if she were sleeping, peaceful, he thought.

"Max, hi. We're just going to get some coffees if you're happy to sit with her."

"Sure," he nods his head but he isn't sure he's even really paying attention to what their saying. He takes the seat beside the bed as the employees filter out. He imagines they think he's there to apologise for the crash. "Hi Lana." Max reaches his hand on to the bed, taking her small hand in his. He was scared. They had told him she was going to be alright with a little bit of rest but he couldn't settle unless he saw for himself. The betrayal he'd felt just a day before still stung in his chest but it didn't stop the love he felt for the Spanish girl.

He's not sure how long he sits there for before Alana's eyes start to flutter open.

"Hello."

"Max, you're here." Alana manages a small smile as she wakes glancing down at Max's hand which was placed over her own.

"I wanted to apologise and see you were alright with my own eyes," he strokes her hair away from her face, only to pull away realising that the gesture was too intimate for him considering they weren't together anymore, "Sorry." he mumbles. Alana isn't quite sure if he's sorry for the crash or sorry for the gesture.

"It was a racing accident." Alana shrugs, "It's okay... " she gives him a small smile but gets a frown in response, as if that was not enough and she could still see the guilt on his face. "It was an accident right? It wasn't because you were angry about Dan and me?"

"No... Not really."

"Not really?" Alana's eyes widen, "what is that suppose to mean? You could have really hurt me, Max!"

"I'm sorry, that's not what I meant. It was an accident, you could have been anyone but I was thinking about it in the car. I was distracted. I'd never mean to hurt you on purpose."

"You shouldn't have been driving if you weren't fully focused! Are you crazy?" Alana gets wound up, Max can hear her heart beat beginning to race on the machine.

"I would have been concentrating more if I didn't have to think about you fucking Dan! It's your fault!" Alana glares at the Dutch driver, gritting down hard on her teeth.

"I want you to leave me alone now."

"Alana, I didn't mean it."

"I just need some space." She looks away from him, clenching her jaw. A nurse makes her way in, noticing the increase of her heart rate.

"Is everything okay in here?" She asks, feeling the tension in the room.

"Yes. He was just leaving."

"Fine." He sighs, "I am sorry about what I just said." Max's shoulders sag as he leaves the room, purposely avoiding the gaze of the Toro Rosso team who are returning from their coffee break.

 

____________

 

"Race direction weren't happy you didn't show up yesterday. Luckily for you they're pursuing no further action. Some data from the car shows your speed decreasing before the crash and there is footage of you turning the wheel before but the car had a fault and didn't turn."

"So none of it was Alana or my fault?"

"No, it was just an unfortunate accident." Max sighed with relief. He knew deep down he wouldn't have done anything to put Alana at risk on the track but it was good for someone to deny any doubts.

"Can I get a copy of that data? To show Alana?"

"We've already emailed it across. The team will see it."

"I get that but I want to show Alana. I need to show her the proof."

"The proof it was an accident?"

"Yes," he groans, "she asked me if it was a complete accident."

"And why wouldn't it have been? Why would you have wanted to hurt her if she was your girlfriend?"

"Something happened between us..." Max bites down on his bottom lip, debating how much to tell the team boss. "Or more so, something happened between her and Dan." He implies.

"Oh."

"Yeah. But I wont let it interfere with racing, I promise."

"Okay. If you say so. You can always talk to me, you know that right?"

"Of course. Thank you."

"I'll send that data over to you. I hope you sort things out, Max. You seemed happier over the past few weeks."

"We'll see. Thanks Christian."

 

___________

 

"Hey," Dan places flowers beside Alana's hospital bed, "how're you feeling?"

"Hi. I'm okay. Luckily I'm free to go today so only one night in here." Alana gives him a weak smile, finding it hard to think of things to even smile about. "Thank you for the flowers. They're beautiful."

"You're welcome. This place needs brightening up a bit." He smiles.

"Dan... Sorry for being so shitty before the race."

"I understood why."

"I was going to tell him. I'd decided after I went to pick up my things from my old house I had with Alex. Secrets completely ruined my relationship with him and I didn't want that to happen with me and Max. I guess it's stupid but I thought if I could sit him down and explain it all then it would be okay. That he would forgive me."

"I don't think it's stupid. I think you could have explained. Better than I did at least. I'm guessing he didn't want to hear any of it?"

"No. Not at all." Alana sighs, "things got so fucked up so quickly."

"The guys told me he came here yesterday."

"He did. Max said it might not have been a complete accident, that maybe he wasn't concentrating when we crashed."

"He said that? Wow."

"How can he hate me that much?" She swallows back tears as Dan sits on her bed, and strokes her hair.

"He doesn't hate you. Not even a little bit." Alana sniffs, resting her head into his chest. Dan intertwines his fingers with hers, gently but she pulls her hand away.

"I just need a friend."

"You've got one." He nods, rubbing her back with his palm, though he'd love to take her in his arms and comfort her with a kiss.

 

___________

 

Max tapped his knuckles against the door, bracing himself as he hears movement behind it. He'd spent the flight home from Russia building up the courage to face Alana, explain the accident as best he could. He can't help the small smile that raises on his face as Alana opens the door.

"Max."

"Alana."

"I thought I asked you for space." Alana leans against the door, obviously not wanting to allow Max into her apartment.

"We needed to talk. Can I come in?"

"I don't think- it's not a good time."

"Please," he begs. Max wonders how he got to the point of begging Alana to talk to him after she was the one who broke his heart, "please Lana."

"Okay," she reluctantly opens the door wider to allow him past. Max wanders into her apartment, freezing in his steps as he sees Daniel there, clad in shorts and a tshirt, splatters of paint all over him as he paints the walls. Only then does he notice Alana's clothes splattered in paint too and suddenly regrets walking into the room.

"Hey Max."

"Dan." He acknowledges him with a nod.

"Do you think you could give us a few minutes, Dan?"

"Of course. I'll go find us some lunch?"

"Great. Thanks." Alana smiles sweetly. Max watches Daniel leave, even more awkwardness filtering throughout the room.

"He's decorating your house?"

"Yeah. I needed some help and he offered."

"He looks comfortable here." Alana rolls her eyes and sighs. She takes a seat on the table in the kitchen.

"We're friends. I've told you he doesn't even come close to how I feel about you. Not that you and I are even together anymore so it doesn't concern you I guess."

"Yes, it does concern me. I lov-" Max cuts himself off with a huff, "that's not why I came here."

"Why are you here then?" Alana bites back, annoyed he'd begun to say those words she'd longed to hear before he'd stopped himself.

"This," Max puts some papers down on the table and watches her flick through them, "it wasn't my fault. The car malfunctioned." Alana throws the papers back down.

"Are you kidding me with this? I know it was an accident. The whole problem is that you doubted if it was, you were angry enough to think you'd made me crash on purpose." She runs her hands through her hair, "Max I do want to be with you. But you thought that you may have wanted to hurt me you hated me that much. You also said that Alex shouldn't have gotten back together with me if he couldn't forgive me."

"I don't forgive you."

"Then stop coming to me. You shouldn't have come to the hospital and you shouldn't have come here. You know the team would have shown me this at the factory. Stop making me believe there is a chance for us if there isn't."

"I don't know if there is!"

"I can't just wait and see. It hurts too badly and it's just making me angry and bitter. I can't cope."

"Then I guess I should let you get back to decorating your apartment with your new best friend." He snaps, storming out the apartment and leaving Alana in tears.


	12. Traces

Alana groaned, flicking through her data for the Barcelona race. In a few days she was to racing in her very first Formula 1 home race and she'd never been soon nervous. The pressure doubled by the home crowd, but she hoped she'd take the pressure as a positive influence rather than a negative.

A knock at the door distracted her from her papers. Alana rolls her eyes, annoyed at being disrupted; her annoyance soon turned to a smile when she saw who was behind the door.

"Mama!" She grinned, pulling her into a tight hug, she felt a flood of relief at seeing such a friendly face, "I'm so happy to see you."

"Sweetheart, are you okay?"

"Yes, mama. I have just missed you. Where is papa?" Alana looks behind her mother, disappointed not to see her father close behind.

"Your father isn't here, I'm afraid." Her mother frowns, hating the look of sadness that takes over Alana's expression.

"Where is he?"

"He's working."

"That's not true." Alana pouts, knowing her mother was trying to save her feelings by not telling her the real reason her father wasn't here, "tell me the truth."

"Alana..." She gulps, "he just doesn't understand why you ended things with Alex. You know your fathers desire was to hire Alex at his company, he was so excited when the two of you got engaged. We paid for such a beautiful engagement party and the wedding plans were already being started? How could you end it after so long? We just don't understand, darling."

"Mama," Alana furrows her forehead, "Alex and I, we weren't meant to be."

"So why did you waste seven years with him?"

"I don't know!"

"Alana." She warns, crossing her arms.

"Fine! I didn't realise how wrong we were until I met someone else!" Alana rests back on her bed, resting her head in her hands.

"You've met somebody else?" Her mother looks surprised, for all she knew Alex was the only one Alana had ever had affection for in all those years.

"Yeah," she mumbles, "I ended things with Alex to be with him."

"Who is it? The one you're with?"

"We aren't together, not anymore." Alana bites down on her bottom lip, not wanting to cry. She purposely avoids revealing who her love was. Her mother takes a seat beside her and wraps her arm around her daughter. "I made a mistake and he broke up with me. He doesn't want me anymore."

"But you still want him?"

"Yeah."

"You love him?"

"I do," she nods, wiping at her face, "I really do."

"And this mistake you made? You can't fix it?"

"I don't think so."

"That's not a complete no, darling. You'll have to try and see? You never give up Alana. So don't give up on this one, if you really do love him." She strokes her hand through her hair.

"But Papa wants me to be with Alex?"

"Papa wants you to be happy."

"I was happy. Really happy."

"So try and fix things if you can. Maybe if you can't have him completely yet, you just need to work on it, chip away and eventually you could get back to that happiness?" Alana smiles, nodding at her mother.

"Thank you mama."

"Always darling." She kisses her head, "but for first, focus on the race, yeah? Show those boys what you're made of."

 

___________

 

Alana jumped out the car, grabbing Antonio into a hug. Sixth place at her home race! She grins, squeezing him tight before finding her mother in the garage and jumping into her arms. Her best finish yet - she was definitely showing these boys how it's done.

Alana looks to the screens in the garage as the podium ceremony begins. She watches with tears in her eyes at Max takes the top step, crowning himself as the master of Barcelona once again. Pride swelled in her chest.

Time to show Max what's she's made of next. She wasn't going to give up on them, not yet.

 

___________

 

It was late before Max got back to his motorhome after he'd won the Barcelona Grand Prix again. He'd decided that this track was _his_ track.

He'd been shocked to find Alana already there, sitting on his countertop, clad in black lace, grinning like the cat who got the cream.

"Hello champion," she slid herself off the desk, walking toward him and taking his hand, before leading him and pushing him onto the desk where she had just been sat. He perched on the edge as she slotted herself between his legs. "I've been waiting ages here for you," she pouts, tracing her finger across his lips.

"I've been looking for you," he confesses, he'd actually wanted to see Alana after the podium but couldn't find her anywhere. Max decided it meant something big that after his victory the first person he wanted to find was Alana. "I wasn't expecting you to be here?"

"I know, I wasn't sure I should be here but; this was your first win since we met, right? And I wanted to celebrate with you." She smiles shyly.

"What does this mean with us?" He quizzes. She bites down on her bottom lip, bringing her hand to pull him closer by the lapels of his fire suit,

"let's just forget for tonight?" She whispers, "let's just be like we were before, just for now... I want to congratulate you.. I want you to remember today and tonight for only good things and for winning and how I made you absolutely weak, begging for me," she purrs in his ear, before smirking at him trembling beneath her, "I want you to desperate for it, can you do that?" Max glups, but nods all the same, blood already rushing to his crotch, due to her lace bodice and now her due to her words.

"I've missed you so much," he mumbles as she slips between his thighs, her hands moving over his body as she slides them up his thighs, onto his chest and resting on his face.

"Let's just keep this easy yeah?" She smiles softly, before capturing his lips with hers, biting down hard on his bottom lip as they kiss. Max moans as she slips off his fire suit, stripping him down to his t-shirt and boxers.

He feels torn between wanting her to go quicker, wrap her hand around him and make him come to wanting to keep it slow, savouring her as he doesn't know when he would be allowed to touch her, love her, again.

"Shall we shower?" She smiles, grabbing his hand and leading him to the bathroom. The showers only small in his motorhome but Max can't seem to care; admiring his (ex?) girlfriend as she stripped off. He'd always loved the curves of her body, she was thin but her body was toned, showing off how hard she always worked to keep herself fit for racing.

There's a smirk on his face as they get under the water, there's not much room for space so they have to stand close, bodies touching at all times. For the first time in a few weeks, Max felt truly happy. He'd won his second Formula 1 race, and he got his girl back, maybe only for the night but he had her. He felt his lips being caught by hers once again as she let out soft moans. It sounded like music to his ears. She whimpers as he lifts her, holding her up against the shower wall.

"Fuck me," she demands, one hand over Max's shoulder to support herself, the other dips between their bodies as she wraps a hand around his cock and lines herself up. Max practically growls as he enters her, relishing the warmth he'd been missing for a while.

He knows he won't last long, he'd been lusting so badly after Alana, and to be honest he was half drunk off the champagne he'd been drinking from his win and he'd been half dazed ever since he'd seen the beautiful brunette sitting in his motorhome.

"Fuck," he moans, "I love you," he pulls her in for a kiss, finding a rhythm to match his thrusts, "I'm gonna come," he tells her, practically seconds before he does. He feels a little dizzy from his orgasm as he sets Alana back down on her feet. "Let me?" He asks, Alana blushes as she nods eagerly. Max sinks to his knees, and moves her legs apart, lifting one leg over his shoulder. He runs his finger across her clit before replacing it with his tongue, smiling as he did it when he could hear her whimpering in pleasure.

Her hands find his hair and she squeezes as he licks in all the right places. Alana remembers fondly that he always had a talent for it.

"Max," she pants as he teases her, pulling her to the edge of her orgasm before moving back, only to do it again, "please," she begs before finally being allowed to come. Max grins, standing back up and pressing their bodies together.

"I thought I was suppose to be the one begging," he teases, but Alana just blushes and wraps her arms around his neck,

"You know I can't take it when you do that." She whines, and pulls him for a kiss.

"Are you staying?" He asks, gingerly, not sure of when the line of tonight and tomorrow blurs into this just being a fond memory.

"Let's go to bed? Maybe I'm not finished congratulating you yet," she smirks, getting out of the shower and wrapping the soft white towel around herself.

"That's my only towel," Max quips.

"Oh no," she says sarcastically, "you'll just have to share mine then won't you?"

 

_________

 

Max wakes with a satisfied grin, before reaching over to find the other side of the bed empty and cold. His happy mood disappearing as he tries to piece together in the cold light of day if last nights events were real or just a cruel dream.

 

_________

 

"Morning." Max enters the hospitality area to a chorus of cheers over his win. "Thanks guys!" He can't help but love the applause, he'd done it! He makes his way over to Antonio, Alana's main engineer.

"Hey Antonio, have you seen Alana?" He asks, hopefully in his least needy voice.

"Hey Max," he claps him on the back, "the girl is already halfway home on the plane mate."

"Oh already?" He pouts, he'd been hoping to see her in the morning to try and get them back on track, back to the couple that they should be, especially with those memories so fresh in their minds.

"Yeah she said to say congratulations to you though... I'm sure she wouldn't have wanted to see those on you this morning anyway," Antonio points to his neck, which must be covered in love bites the way Alana was attacking him last night.

Oh. Ant thinks he hooked up with a random last night; everyone must, Max realises. His mood sours a little when he notices that those who know must think he's a right asshole looking for his ex girlfriend with another girls love bites scattered on his neck.

Max just sighed and shook his head, Alana should be here, with him but no, she's run off home already and left him alone.

The sadness he felt making him realise all he really wanted was Alana back.


	13. I See You

"Are you going to knock or just stand outside all day?"

"Oh sorry," Alana shakes her head, shaking away her thoughts as Victoria Verstappen appears in the doorway, "I just had to work up the courage."

"He's not here," Victoria tells her, "he's gone to stay with dad for the weekend."

"You didn't go too?"

"No, just because I love my dad, it doesn't mean I always like him very much. Wanna come in?"

"Yeah, thanks." Alana smiles shyly, following Victoria into the apartment. She leads her to the sofa, before making them both a tea, settling down together.

"What are you doing here then?" Victoria asks.

"I wanted to talk to Max."

"Well obviously, but how come? You two split up. Max wouldn't tell me why but I thought it must be bad if he was willing to lose you over it. I mean, you're the first girl that my dad has ever approved of and I never thought that would happen!" Alana sighs, settling back into the sofa.

"Vic," she swallows, "I made a big mistake, and it was completely my fault and-"

"What did you do?" She cuts in, curious.

"If Max didn't tell you..."

"Come on, I'm old enough to handle anything."

"I, um," Alana blushes, "I slept with Daniel, before Max and I were together!"

"Ricciardo?" Her jaw drops.

"Yeah," Alana croaks out, ashamed.

"Wow. I understand where he was coming from then."

"I know, I fucked up so badly. Max told me when I was with Alex that he shouldn't have taken me back if he couldn't forgive me and I guess Max couldn't forgive me. I don't want him to resent me forever." She bites down on her bottom lip, "but I also can't apologise forever."

"So why are you here?"

"Something happened in Barcelona, and Max said he loved me. I just needed to know if it was still true or not, I still love him and want to be with him if he wants me. It's been making me crazy, waiting and wondering."

"He loves you! I'll call him now, get him to talk to you." She grins, "he's been torn up about you."

"What? I don't want to do it over the phone."

"He's only down the road, I lied because I wanted you to come in," she admits sheepishly, "I'm sorry but I know he still loves you too."

"No- I..."

"Lana. Let me call him."

"Oh.. Okay." She freezes, Victoria already ahead of her.

"Great!" She grins, pulling her phone out of her pocket and finding Max's number, overjoyed as he answers on the third ring.

"Vic? What's up?"

"Max! You need to come home right now."

"Why? Are you okay?"

"Just come now!" She hangs up, smirking at Alana.

"You've probably worried him half to death with that phone call!" Alana shrieks, eyes wide.

"Well he needed to come before you changed your mind or lost your courage." She jumps up from the sofa, "I'll leave you to it, he'll be back in five minutes. I hope I'll see you in the morning."

"Thanks Vic."

"Just make sure I'm bridesmaid at the wedding." She winks, pulling Alana into a hug, "and of course stay the hell away from Dan and be good to Max."

"I will."

"Then, good luck!" She shouts as she leaves and Alana takes a deep breath, preparing herself.

 

____________

 

"Vic! Victoria! What's going on?! Vic-" Max freezes as he sees Alana sat on his sofa, and she raises her hand in a little wave.

"Hi." She speaks quietly, lacking confidence.

"Alana, hi."

"Sorry Vic made you rush back."

"That's okay," he smiles, "what are you doing here? After Barcelona... I just, I didn't know what to think." Max takes a seat beside her on the sofa.

"You see, there is this girl and she met this boy who races in Formula One. He's really cool, gorgeous and talented," she grins, "so obviously she fell in love with him. But this girl, she really fucked up and her broke up with her. Now, she's still in love with this boy and she hopes he loves her too," Alana blinks back tears, "but if he doesn't, she'll leave now and never bother the boy again."

"Alana," Max frowns, watching Alana's face crumple, but her takes her hands in his, "I love you. I just don't know if I can forgive you. I thought I could but, neither of us can get away from Dan. He's always going to be there, between us. I'm always going to be worrying."

"Dan means nothing to me, he won't be between us."

"You sure you don't mean anything to him either?"

"What? No!"

"It's always going to be there."

"But you love me?" She whimpers. "Is that enough?" Alana pouts as she repeats his words from before, the same words he'd said when they had spoken about Alex. Her previous response being a 'maybe'. "It is for me, Max." Alana leans in, pressing her lips hard against his, relishing in the pleasure of the kiss, holding his neck. Max hesitates, pushing her back softly, ending the kiss.

"I don't know if it is for me." Alana could feel fresh tears in her eyes. "I can't have my heart broken by you again."

"I can't promise I'll never break your heart again. Just like you can't promise you'll never break mine. All I can do is try. I'll try for you."

"We take it slow." Alana's face breaks into a smile, nodding her head happily. She puts her hand at the back of his neck, pulling him closer to kiss him. Alana smiles into the kiss.

"No more secrets between us."

"Okay," she kisses him once again, "no," kiss, "more," kiss, "secrets." "I love you." "I love you too." She straddles his hips, pushing her body in closer, "oh shit." She leans back on her heels. "As there are no more secrets..." Max sighs, throwing his head back on the sofa.

"What is it now?" Alana intertwines her hands with his, staying on top of him.

"I had a call last weekend."

"Okay? From who?"

"Claire Williams."

"Williams?" Alana bites down on her bottom lip.

"Yeah. They want me in 2018."

"They've already asked?"

"Now Felipe contract is only for one year, they want to find a driver whose contract is also only one year. I'll be old enough to take over their alcohol sponsors, so they can keep Lance. They say they're impressed by me so far and would love to sign me if I keep this up."

"And you want to take it?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You want to risk your drive at Red Bull? Dan's already considering going to Ferrari if Kimi retires this year. It could be me and you together."

"That would be cosy." She laughs, "You know they would pick Carlos over me."

"Maybe not."

"The truth is I'm going to sign to another team at some point because of you." She sighs, "Don't you get that if people knew you were my boyfriend and I got the promotion that everyone would think it's because of you? Nobody would believe I got it on my own and it's hard enough to be a girl in this sport without those accusations. I can't-" Alana's cut off as her phone begins to ring, as it rests on the table. Max glances down at the caller ID and scowls, _Daniel Ricciardo calling_.

"Gonna answer that?" Max snips. Alana sighs, pushing herself off Max and sits back against the sofa, leaving the phone to ring out.

"All I want is to be with you," Alana puts her hands over her face, groaning. "I want to be happy like before. You make me so happy when we're not fighting."

"Take the seat at Williams and block his number."

"What?" Max takes her phone from the table and passes it over.

"Tell Williams you'll accept the seat if Red Bull will let you, they're a good team. You'll work well with them, they'll give you a different experience than Red Bull will if that is what you want. Then, block Dan's number and you don't see him anymore or even talk to him. Then, we're good." Max smiles, innocently but knowing he's influencing life changing decisions.

"When it's done, meet me upstairs. I'm sure you remember where my bedroom is."


	14. Rude Awakening

Max woke to muffled voices from the living room. He slipped deeper under the covers, warmth greeting him like a hug. The first night he'd spent at Alana's since they'd reunited, and he'd sort of hoped they could wake up together but it looks like the visitor had other plans. Max strains his ears to listen to the conversation.

"Alana, sweetheart. If I left your mother everytime somebody else caught my eye, then we would have divorced one hundred times. You and Alex were always meant to be, we knew since you first met he was the one for you. This.. other man, is he more important to you than Alex ever was?" Max frowned, this visitor was her father? He obviously wanted Alana back with Alex, but that wasn't going to happen. Not now.

"Papa. It's different."

"Just speak with him, please darling. He has come all the way here."

"I can't believe you brought him to Monaco! What are you thinking!?"

"Just speak to him, please! He's downstairs!" Max's eyes widen, her father had brought Alex here to talk as he lie in her bed? Max could hear Alana sighing, he felt torn about going to see her or staying away, not knowing if she would be happy for him to reveal their relationship to her father.

"Fine. Go get him and bring him up." Max imagines Alana crossing her arms, huffing at the drama of it all. He hears footsteps and the door closing before the bedroom door creeps open. He closes his eyes, wrapped in the duvet and pretends to be asleep. The bed dips beside him and a hand reaches out to stroke at his hair.

"Max?" She whispers and he pretends to wake slowly.

"Lana. Morning." He smiles softly.

"Morning Maximilian. Listen, I have a visitor this morning, it's my father and he's brought Alex with him. He wants us to speak, so he's bringing him here. I just need to ask you to stay in here and stay quiet until they're gone? Please."

"Okay, if that is what you want. Maybe if your father saw us together, he would like us as a couple." Alana frowns, and continues stroking Max's hair.

"Nobody is going to compare to Alex with him." She sighs, "I'll make sure they're gone as quick as possible. I love you."

"I love you too." She leans down and plants a kiss on his lips before being interrupted by the knocking on the door.

"I'll be back." Alana leaves to answer the door, closing the bedroom door behind her. Max can't help but strain his ears to hear the conversation going on next door.

"Hi Alex."

"Hello Alana."

"Look, I'll leave you two to it and check in again later, okay sweetheart?"

"Okay, papa." Her father kisses her cheek, before leaving her with Alex. "Why did you come with him?"

"What? Your father told me you wanted us to get back together so of course I came."

"He what? I never said that."

"We can fix this. I miss you."

"Alex. I miss you too but-"

"That's all you need to say," Alex takes a step toward her, tucking her hair behind her ear, "let's try again."

"But," she continues, "not like that. We can't try again because, well because of this." Alana walks over to the bedroom, and opens the door, revealing Max behind it. "I'm with Max." The Dutch driver sit's under the covers with wide eyes.

"Um, hi." He awkwardly greets.

"I can't believe this. I'm such an idiot." Alex mumbles before storming away.

"Alex wait!" Alana runs after him, grabbing his arm, "you can't tell anyone, not yet. Please don't tell my father."

"I came all the way here because I thought you wanted me and he's here. In your bed." Alex shakes his head, "you'd better tell your father before I do."

"I can't yet, please Alex. He won't like him." She confesses with a sigh. "He won't like him because he's rich and spoiled, he'll judge him before he even knows him. He'll be mad he's not like you."

"It's not your fathers fault that he values hard work, not people born with a silver spoon in their mouths. Maybe your father knows what is best for you, more than you do."

"Max does work hard! He is good for me."

"Sorry for not exactly fighting in the corner of the man you left me for," Alex adds sarcastically, "but frankly you're gonna regret leaving me for that spoiled brat."

"He's not like that..." She pleads, "promise me you'll keep this to yourself." He rolls his eyes.

"Alana, you pretend you're this independent woman but you're incapable of being alone. Did the bed even get cold before before you replaced me with him? You don't even know the meaning of being strong and brave like you say you are. You constantly need a man to hang off. You don't even know what it's like to be alone."

"Neither did you until now! Until I left you and look, you can't stop trying to get me back."

"Yeah, it scares me to be alone. It upsets me that I wasted so much time on you. I'm not the one pretending. So, I won't say anything, because no doubt when things get tough, he'll drop you the moment he can and just start seeing the next girl in the queue. You're just one of many, Lana. Goodbye, I sincerely hope I never see you again." He growls, storming away. Alana blinks back tears, Alex always knowing exactly what buttons to push.

She trudges back to the bedroom. Max opens his arms out the moment she returns and she crawls into his embrace, relaxing back on the bed.

"Sorry about that." Alana bites down on her bottom lip, embarrassed about her father and her ex lover intruding on them.

"It's okay," he promises, "you're not just one in a queue." Max pulls her into his chest, "he's just jealous and upset, so he's lashing out."

"You heard that all then?"

"Every word, yeah. And I'm sure I can figure out a way to get your father to like me. I can be persuasive." Max grins, leaning down and littering her with sweet kisses.

"Yeah, I don't think kisses will work on my father!"


	15. You Over Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So haven't updated since January so I just thought, fuck it, let's post a chapter! I'm trying to eventually finish all my works in progress but you might need to be patient with me!

"Hey mate," Dan claps Max on the back, giving him one of his signature smiles, though they can both feel the tension in the room, "how're you?"

"Good. Happy." He shrugs him off, still not wanting to be around Dan for longer than he has to.

"Things are good with Alana?"

"Yeah. Are you disappointed?" He snaps, hard to look at Dan and not see the fact he'd slept with the girl he loved. It was hard seeing Stoffel, just knowing about their relationship before and how he still felt about her, let alone having Dan across the garage from him, like a constant reminder too.

"Course not, bro. I'm pleased for you. I'm glad she's found someone better than her ex, she said even her family didn't like him." Max frowns at that - it was pretty obvious her family absolutely adored Alex, why would she say they didn't?

"Yeah thanks. Um, when did she say that?"

"Just after Christmas - I haven't been talking to her behind your back, just so you know."

"I know," he sighs, "and I know that what happened between you two was before we were together, and I will forgive you. I just need some space, so please give it to me, okay?"

"Okay, mate." He nods, "for what it's worth, I am sorry."

-

"Babe! Hi!" Alana grins, wrapping her arms around Max's neck, and hugging him tight, Max squeezes back before pushing her away, and looking around them, "oops. I forgot." She blushes, relived to see a quiet looking paddock, "I was too excited about your front row start for tomorrow!"

"Thank you, and sixth place for you - best quali yet?"

"It is! Better watch out for me in your mirrors," she winks, "I'm not gonna treat you any differently to anyone else."

"I know you won't - that's why I love you," he grins, inconspicuously pressing a kiss to her cheek, "I wish you could spend the night in my hotel room..."

"We agreed being apart would be smarter."

"It still sucks though." He shrugs, "I miss you."

"I miss you too." Alana runs her finger up and down his arm.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Oh no, what have I done now?" She smiles, joking.

"It's nothing, I'm sure - it was just that I was talking to Dan and he said that you said your family didn't like Alex but it's obvious that they do so, why did you say that?"

"You were talking to Dan?" She raises her eyebrows, surprised they'd been talking, "it was easier to explain that the reason I didn't take Alex to my parents for Christmas was because they don't get along, rather than saying I didn't take him because I wanted to be with you."

"Why didn't you take him because of me?"

"Well," she sighs, "I knew my dad wanted to ask Alex to be a part of the business and he would have asked him then so I couldn't take him." She explains, but Max can tell she's not telling him everything. He squints his eyes at her.

"And?" He pushes.

"And, I overheard my mama and papa talking about us getting married over Christmas and they planned it in the barn at my house. So if we went to theirs at Christmas I would be married right now, that's why I couldn't take him."

"You would have gotten married?" Max raises his eyebrows, "you would have gone through with it?"

"I wouldn't have had a choice, Max."

"Course you would have had a choice."

"I didn't though, did I? Why are we arguing about this?" She crosses her arms, the happiness of earlier moments wearing off.

"I don't like the idea of you with anyone else, and I'm not going to apologise for that."

"You don't have to apologise for that, but you should apologise for being possessive and jealous. There's a line and you're crossing it. I broke up with Alex to get away from being controlled and watched over, I don't need it with you too," she shakes her head, "stop thinking about how I could have married Alex or could have done this or that, because you know what? I'm with you, the past is the past, and I'd like you to be my future, so let me know when you're ready to move on to that." Alana huffs, walking away, frustrated her relationship with Max wasn't supposed to be like her relationship with Alex, but she could see the similarities, and she never wanted the drama of Alex to reappear with Max.

-

"Only the future." Max leans beside her as the track parade begins. Alana nods, relieved at him seeking her out so soon. She doesn't fail to notice Max looking over at Dan, pleased as she sees the pair exchange a smile. She prays that Max really means what he says and they can properly focus on their future, together. "I'm sorry. The last thing I want to do is remind you of Alex. Can I hold your hand?" He whispers.

"People might talk."

"So? Let them?"

"Okay," she giggles, feeling the warmth of Max's body heat as he intertwines their hands but she hides them behind her back. They both know how exposed they are to the cameras but appreciating having each other to get through whatever may happen, if anyone sees, "they're announcing my move to Williams tonight, after the race."

"Uh oh, I shouldn't be sleeping with the enemy. I'll get in trouble." He glances down at their hands before back up to Alana's face with a cheeky smile, "seriously though, congratulations. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you babe," she slips her grip out of Max's hand as she sees an interviewer approaching, and they both turn on the charm for the camera.

-

Alana: Good luck today. Get back safe and I'll see you tonight ;) all my love xxx

Max: Good luck to you too babe. I look forward to it. Love you xxx

-

Fuck. Alana winces, eyes looking to the right away from the track, just for a moment, to see Max's Red Bull and Kimi's Ferrari in the wall. She can only glance for a second, as the yellow flags come out, she slows down, and catches sight of one of the television screens replaying the crash. A flood of relief runs through her body as she sees the Red Bull driver out and walking around his car, seemingly not injured at all. The only injury taken is to his pride.

-

Max: _I need you_.

Alana: _I'm at debrief. Give me half an hour._

-

"Max?" Alana notices the room is dark as she goes in, the only light from a small screen reflecting on Max's face. The game controller lose in his hand as he sleeps. Alana slips it gently out of his grip, setting it down on a table and closes the screen. She sits beside him, cuddling into his side, and appreciating the peaceful look on his face after a stressful day.

"Alana." He mumbles, wrapping an arm around her.

"Hey Maxy." She whispers, kissing his cheek, "just rest, I'll be here. I'm sorry about today."

"It's okay now you're here. Only the future." He reminds her with a shy smile.

"Yeah. Only the future."


	16. For What It's Worth

"Babe? What's the matter?"

"Williams have backed out of my contract." She sobs, "my career is over already!"

"What? Why? I thought it was all done."

"Conflict of interest apparently." Alana wipes at her eyes, "I can't date someone I'm in competition with. You know what these teams are like, everything has to stay a secret. As if I'd go around telling you all our strategies!" She whimpers, feeling defeated, and wishing Max would just give her a hug, but he seemed more angry about everything rather than thinking of comforting her.

"How did they even find out?! I bet it was Dan! He can't keep his mouth shut can he?! I wonder where he is.. I'm gonna go have a word."

"It wasn't him! And it doesn't matter where he is, I'm here." She cries, "and I need you," Max's face softens as he realises where he's going wrong, he wraps his arm around her shoulders and pulls her into his chest, "my career is over because I love you." Max bites his lip, hating Alana saying that.

"That's not fair." He frowns. She squeezes him tighter, feeling guilty for sounding like she was blaming Max for everything.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I'm not saying it's your fault. It was Lance who told them. He saw us at the track parade. I've already spoken to him - he just said it to the team in passing, he didn't mean for this to happen. He was really sorry."

"Sorry doesn't fix it though." He sighs, "can you stay at Toro Rosso?"

"It seems unlikely. I could speak to Franz but I think the bridges are already burnt there." She sniffs, trying to pull herself together. "I'll work something out," she promises, "you don't need to worry."

"There's no way I can't worry about you." He kisses the top of her head, playing with her hair with his fingers, "I'll try and help."

"No," she insists, "Thank you, but I have to do this by myself."

"Okay," he nods, although wishing she would accept his help, "but if you change your mind, I would help you in anyway I could."

"I know you would," he lifts up her head and pecks his lips, "and I love you for it."

-

Alana was worried, as much as she pretended around Max that she wasn't, she really thought her F1 career was over, and only after one year. It wasn't fair. She had worked so hard for this and to get a taste and then it to be snatched away so quickly felt terrible. But she had to keep smiling - for Max's sake as well as her own. His year had been a struggle, a row of DNF's but he hasn't let it bring him down.

Alana wished she had his confidence and will to believe everything would be okay. She was knocked out of her thoughts by Stoffel sliding a chair over and sitting opposite her at the table. She'd been in the dinner hall waiting for Max, though he was already twenty minutes later, as usual.

Alana gave Stoff a small smile, remembering they hadn't really spoken since she up and left his house without even saying goodbye.

"Hi," he smiles, not showing any nerves if he was feeling them, "how are you?"

"I'm okay. How are you?"

"Good. You know, the car is getting better so that always makes life happier."

"Of course," she nods, "Stoff, about me leaving yours before..."

"Let's not talk about me expressing my undying love only for you to reject me and run away." He shrugs, and Alana widens her eyes, realising he definitely hadn't gotten over it yet, "I came to talk to you about something else."

"Oh? What's that?"

"I heard you have been talking to McLaren," he explains, "they're saying you could be a new test driver for us."

"Maybe. It was just a chat." She shuffles the food around on her plate, "are you here to tell me not to do it?"

"That's not my decision. But, you know Fernando won't be racing much longer, and I would imagine you've spoken about the job turning into a racing role."

"A little," she admits. The thought of her and Stoffel being teammates had crossed her mind, "there's a chance."

"You should do it. If you want to. Do you remember we used to talk about us being teammates one day?" He scoffs, "it was slightly different then, I guess. We'd both be wrapped up in sheets."

"Yeah. I remember." She smiles, they did have good times together. There was a genuine affection between them, not just excitement from a sordid affair.

"It would be good now too, just a different type of relationship." Alana's eye catches Max walking into the dinner hall, she doesn't miss the falter of his smile as he spots her dinner date.

"Very different," Stoffel hums, still wishing they could get back what they'd lost, "if you and Max break up..." Stoffel pauses as he sees Alana's eyes go wide, looking behind him as Max stood there, being able to hear exactly what he was about to say.

"I think you should go." Alana warns. Stoffel shakes his head, as if trying to show Alana he wasn't afraid of Max. "Please go," she asks, giving him a look she knows he could never say no to. He watches Max stare at Stoffel as he gets up and goes back to the table he was sitting at, and Max takes the seat he was sat in, "Hi babe."

"What did he want?"

"Don't be like that," she pleads, "he was just talking about the team."

"It didn't sound like that. Why can't he just leave you alone?" He grits his teeth, frustrated at everyone who seemed to linger around Alana, not just Dan and Stoffel but he'd noticed some of the others drivers too and it made him want to shout at them to leave her be. He was finding it harder than he says to leave the past in the past.

"Just sit down," she blushes, looking around the room, seeing people's attention diverted to them, though pleased it wasn't too busy, "everyone is looking." Max pulls out the chair, taking a seat.

"Sorry." He leans his head on his hand, "how are plans at McLaren?"

"Good. I think. I know it's just test driver but once Fernando goes, you never know!" She smiles, not willing to give up yet.

"Great, babe." Max smiles encouragingly, though feeling despair inside at the though of Stoffel and Alana being teammates.

-

"What's that face for?" Victoria nudges her brothers arm as she sits beside him.

"It's nothing."

"You're such a bad liar. Come on, tell me. Is it Red Bull or Alana?" She raises her eyebrows, the main concerns in Max's life were his car or Alana so it had to be one of those options.

"Alana," he sighs, "you know I told you Williams dropped her because of me?" His sister nods, encouraging him to continue, "well McLaren are looking at signing her as their test driver and then maybe when Fernando leaves, he could take his seat."

"What? That's great!" She smiles, pleased for Alana as she thought she deserved it.

"Maybe," Max bites his bottom lip, "if that happens she'll be teammates with Stoffel."

"Okay? And?"

"Stoffel and Alana had an affair. It was a few years ago when she was with Alex, but he loved her and he still does."

"But Alana loves you now." Victoria worries, not wanting her brother to get wrapped up in what happened before.

"And she loved Alex, but she still had an affair. For a year. I don't know if I could deal with it, Vic. But if it's what's best for her..."

"Maybe." She strokes his back, "you said that Williams didn't sign her because of you? What if McLaren do the same?"

"They could I guess, but they don't know."

"Yet," she shrugs, "you could tell them."

"Alana wouldn't have a drive then..."

"She wouldn't next year anyway." As much as Victoria liked Alana, and wanted the best for the Spanish driver, her brothers feelings always came first in her mind. Max nodded, she was right. But could he actually do that to Alana? If she found out, she'd probably never forgive him.


End file.
